La ultima novela
by evolvelove
Summary: "…mientras más te esfuerces en que se parezca a una, más posibilidades tiene uno de conseguir un final feliz!" "No habrá nadie más que llegue a amar más que tu (súper cursi, lo siento lol). Por siempre tuya..." "Cigarro en boca, jeans apretados y ombligo descubierto, solo faltaba un piercing para que el juego este completo"
1. I y II parte

**Presentación.**

Los tiempos cambian, pero nosotros prevalecemos ante todo tipo de escenario, sea negativo o positivo para nosotros. Siempre adaptándonos a nuestro panorama a la fuerza y solo por esa simpleza nosotros osamos decir que así es como lo dicta la naturaleza, esa fuerza ancestral superior a todo lo que el hombre haya visto.

No es naturaleza, la naturaleza no obliga a nadie a tornarse en un megalómano, es la propia avaricia de uno lo que nos lleva a distorsionar lo que nos parece "natural". Naturaleza es todo aquello que nos lleva por un sendero rocoso, barroso, congelado o con las hierbas hasta los hombros… hasta nuestro o nuestra otra mitad.

Ya será una decisión personal el que uno decida si es que permanecer junto a su otro yo o ignorarlo y seguir de frente por su sendero. Quien sabe, quizá haya un oasis a solo unos cuantos metros más delante.

 _Dedicado a todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a este amateur novelista, esta drama es un regalo a todos ustedes... disfrútenlo._

 **Escuchar estas canciones es completamente opcional, una simple capa de maquillaje que yo mismo escogí. Pueden encontrar la canción en YouTube escribiendo exactamente lo que está escrito.**

 **1-Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Theme - Jon Brion  
2-The Jimi Hendrix Experience - All Along The Watchtower  
3-The Smiths - Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want  
4-Waiting for me – Brian H Kim  
5-Creep – Radiohead  
6-The broken family band – It´s all over  
7-Daughter – Youth  
8-Beck - Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes**

 **Prologo.**

La era de paz por fin llego, villanos, malhechores y hasta al más pequeño de los ladrones, ven su mundo venirse abajo en vivo y en directo entre la épica batalla del héroe revelación "Deku" y quien parecía ser la mente maestra detrás de todo mal existente en la ciudad… y probablemente el mundo.

Sujeto identificado como All for One, finalmente encontró su final tras un sobreesfuerzo voluntario, en un último intento de derrotar a nuestro salvador, la ciudad entera aplaude entre lágrimas el nombre de este valiente héroe. Ahora que el peligro ha pasado de una vez por todas, que es exactamente lo que le espera a nuestro verde emblema?

Eso señores… será nuestro reportaje especial para el día de mañana. Porque hoy el mundo celebra una fecha importante en la historia de la humanidad, abrase a sus padres, bese a sus hijos e hijas y repita con nosotros… _PLUS ULTRA!_

 **Primera parte: La novedad del día.**

 **(1)** Sus ojos se abrieron de lo más tranquilos, no le era sorpresivo que un charco de baba haya dejado marcado su colchón, mas Izuku suspiro pesadamente al percatarse que sus intentos por no llegar a su cama tan cansado, eran inútiles. Las mantas que le cubrían fueron destapadas, su lecho fue ordenado a los pocos segundos, apenas término de estirarse y tronarse uno que otro hueso, el peliverde se dejó caer al piso, iniciando su rutina de entrenamiento a diestra y siniestra.

El recuerdo del olor a la playa y el hermoso paisaje que era ver el amanecer le causo esbozar un gesto melancólico y monótono por el resto de sus ejercicios. Sus iris ya hacían pegadas al suelo de su ducha, el agua fría parecía no tener efecto alguno en su función de despertarlo.

Suspiro sonoramente al salir como nuevo, el fantasma de su antigua habitación, esa que era colorida y decía por dónde lo vieras "fanático" se cruzó con su actualidad… pero tan pronto como se secó su cabello, el recuerdo volvió a olvidarse.

Lo único extravagante en su día a día era su desayuno, la variedad que uno podía llegar a ver en su mesa iba más allá de lo común. Pero todo tenía su explicación lógica o científica hoy en día, esto no era la excepción.

-"*yawn* B-buenos días…"-se adentró a la cocina una joven rubia, somnolienta y con pocas ganas de siquiera respirar.  
-"Hola, como te fue ayer? Aprendiste algo nuevo?"-pregunto sonriente, concentrando en escucharle y terminar de freír unos huevos.  
-"Aburrido como siempre…"-contesto desinteresada-"…cuéntame que hiciste **tu** ayer!"-sus ánimos se elevaron de golpe.

Esta sonriente y hermosa jovencita, era a quien Izuku le debía que su vida fuera algo más iluminada. Siempre atenta y genuinamente interesada en saber de él, que tal aquello, tu opinión de esto, sabes acerca de esto? Etc.

Eri se había convertido en una pieza fundamental de su día a día, una de las únicas, por no decir la única… de amigas féminas que tenía. Tenerla cerca suyo le era un constante recordatorio de **eso** , mantenerle en forma en el sentido formal de cómo comportarse con una señorita y esas cosas.

-"Te lo diré después de que ordenes tu cama"-le fue inevitable sonreír.  
-"Como sabes que no lo hice?"-hizo un puchero.  
-"Quieres que apostemos?"-comenzó a servir los platos.  
-"No hay necesidad! Ya mismo iré a hacerla!"-desapareció tras cerrar su cuarto.

Le gustaba como era, ojala y nunca cambiase… la amaba con defectos y todo **.**

 **Después**

-"Aun no entiendo por qué siempre insistes que vayamos a pie"-dijo un rubio alado suyo, pareciera que fuera un imán de leonados, no?  
-"Aparte de que es más saludable… pues me gusta el silencio de la ciudad en las mañanas, Aoyama"-giro unos segundos a sonreírle.

Camiones desembarcaban cajas de productos, tiendas eran abiertas sin mucho cuidado, ambulantes comenzaban a rondar en sus transportes…

-"A esto le llamas silencio?"-dijo con ojos entreabiertos, Izuku rodo los ojos divertido-"Bueno, nos da más tiempo de contarte los últimos escándalos de la _heroerandula_ "-saco su celular.  
-"Es así como le llaman ahora?"-comento algo disgustado-"Por qué en vez de buscarle un nombre no hacen más patrullajes por los distritos-"  
-"Atata!"-le silencio con su índice sobre sus labios-"Creo haberte explicado lo importante de nuestro trabajo…"-se cruzó de brazos, Aoyama.

El peliverde suspiro antes de poner cara de pesadez.

-"Solo pienso que quizá deberían esforzarse un poco más, estar siempre pendiente de lo que digan las personas y los medios no es algo que-"  
-"Izu, Izu, Izu… si por esforzarse un poco más te refieres a llegar a tu departamento con ojeras del tamaño de dos enormes cucharones de sopa y por lo menos una nueva experiencia traumática. No creo que la mayoría te apoyaría"  
-"Que experiencias traumáticas? Hoy en día rara vez enfrento algo realmente-"  
-"Eso es porque tu traumagrometro ya está más que roto y eso no es nada bueno"-ladeo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.  
-"No es como si fueran experiencias malas, todas esas vivencias me ayudaron a formarme en un héroe decente…"-se sintió algo discriminado.  
-"Ósea que no te basta con el primer puesto? Que más buscas Izuku Midoriya? Morir…?"-se detuvo a verle con un ojo saltón.  
-"Si es por el bien de-"  
-"Estas mal niño, no lograras convencer a nadie"-apresuro su paso.

Aunque sabía que su amigo casi siempre era de esta manera, Izuku aún no podía digerir que este le dijera que estaba perdido.

-"No estoy mal…"

 **Agencia de Sir Nighteye**

En lo que Aoyama iba "poniéndose al día" con Bubblegirl y otros nuevos reclutas, Izuku se apresuró en acomodarse en su oficina, inmediatamente después, el héroe se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe y amigo Lemillion… o eso pensaba hacer.

-"Midoriya!"-le menciono a todo pulmón Mirio, apareciéndose de la nada en una de sus paredes, solo con su rostro visible.  
-"Buenos días senpai, que misiones van a ser mis-"  
-"Silencio! Estas despedido!"-grito molesto antes de desaparecer.

Segundos pasaron, el peliverde simplemente continuo preparándose para su usual labor, ignorando completamente que le habían despedido.

-"Lo hice bien?"-pregunto al momento de volver a asomar su rostro.  
-"Uh… que cosa?"-cuestiono confundido.  
-"Mi actuación de jefe apunto de despedir a alguien, obvio"-adentro el resto de su cuerpo.  
-"Ah… pues, s-supongo que sí?"-le miro extrañado-"Como le decía, que lugar iré a patrullar esta-"  
-"No lo sé! Pregúntale a tu nueva compañera, creo que llegare en cualquier momento! Hahaha!"-se dispuso a traspasar la pared que daba a su oficina.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar lo que había dicho, otra nueva compañera? Que acaso nadie podía comprender que esto era algo personal?

-"Senpai! En verdad es necesario? Ya es la cuarta vez que me asignas a un compañero, t-trabajar en equipo quizá simplemente no f-funciona conmigo"  
-"Dale una oportunidad, esta vez me tome mi tiempo en buscar al dúo dinámico indicado! Incluso le pedí ayuda a Aoyama"-levanto su pulgar antes de irse.

 _Eso no me pone nada tranquilo…_

Dejando salir un suspiro estresado, Izuku aprovecho los escasos momentos que le quedaban para comunicarse con sus amigos, esos que nunca le habían abandonado desde su ingreso a la academia. Las acciones de Iida siempre le daba orgullo de ser amigo de tan querido héroe, amado por los ciudadanos más humildes de la ciudad, todos siempre brindándole sus gracias a Ingenium.

Una foto de el con su traje de héroe cubierta de quemaduras, rodeado de personas abrazándole y sonriéndole era más que conmovedor de ver para el peliverde. Su dedo se deslizo sobre la pantalla, ahora era Todoroki quien le alegraba más su día, después de años de sufrimiento en soledad… su amigo por fin había encontrado a alguien.

Él ya lo sabía desde hace un tiempo atrás, más la media recién realizaba un escándalo de la relación que se formó entre el héroe "Shoto" y "Chica Invisible" las fotos del par pasando un buen rato juntos por la ciudad no faltaron en el artículo, Izuku ni siquiera se molestaría por leer los comentarios… bastaba con saber que su amigo era feliz.

Una noticia resalto entre todas las demás para él, su rostro se tornó algo tenso y su sonrisa desapareció. _No… no hay razón de_ , tenía obligaciones que cumplir, no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, de lo que seria y de lo que fue.

No había por que ver algo mas donde no lo había.

Las noticias continuaron bajando, nada fuera de lo normal, con eso se refería a héroes realizando escándalos, dramas e incluso infidelidades… todo lo que una farándula tiene. Esto era en lo que se había convertido el oficio de ser héroe, una telenovela.

Y como no podía faltar la oveja negra incluso entre sus amigos de la academia, los cuernos amarillos y la piel rosa volvieron a sacarle un suspiro y un ladeo de rechazo a Izuku. Mina Ashido, esa energética y bromista compañera de clases se había convertido en toda una celebridad de la media, siempre apareciendo en todas partes… realizando escándalos.

Como fue que llego a terminar así? _"Pinky lo vuelve a hacer, nuevo héroe promesa termina con el corazón roto tras rompimiento de una relación que solo duro unos días"_

A veces se preguntaba si es que todo esto había empezado con el fin de la relación que tuvo con Kirishima, hasta este entonces se seguía preguntando por que cortaron… se veían súper amigables juntos. Repentinamente, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, uno de los novatos se adentró con un gesto nervioso.

-"Uhm… señor Midoriya"-trago saliva-"Su nuevo c-compañero de equipo ya llego…"  
-"Ok, voy enseguida…"-guardo su celular y se encamino a la recepción.

Hoy iba a ser un largo día….

 **En la recepción.**

 **(2)** Pareciera que el karma le estuviera cobrando todos esos pensamientos negativos que había tenido en el pasado, los flashes de las cámaras le cegaban, las voces de decenas de periodistas no le permitían siquiera escuchar su voz interna… y todo a causa de que **ella** era su nueva compañera.

-"Pinky! Aquí!"  
-"Su cambio de oficina fue causa emocional?!"  
-"Que piensa acerca de lo que comento su ex en su Twitter?!"

Izuku simplemente se apretó el ceño, intentando disminuir el estrés por el que pasaba y pasaría.

-"Te vas a divertir mucho, créeme"-puso una mano en su hombro, Aoyama.  
-"Planeaste esto, no es así?"-le vio genuinamente frustrado.  
-"Quizá… pero recuerda que todo lo hago por tu bien"-hizo una pose antes de retirarse a laborar.

El peliverde simplemente le vio alejarse, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que llego y Mina aun no daba señal de siquiera interesarle voltear.

-"Mírale el lado positivo, Midoriya"-hablo Bubblegirl desde su recepción-"La media nos está dando un poco más de fama"-sonrió.  
-"Tú crees…?"-vio desanimado como Mina mandaba besos a las cámaras.  
-"Si quieres puedo despedirlos por ti, no es problema"-rio divertida.  
-"Eso… seria genial"-devolvió el gesto, no se sentía capaz de lidiar con todas esas personas.

Luego de observar como su compañera limpiaba la casa, cosa que por cierto le fue impresionante de ver, Mina por fin se había dignado a girar y verle. Su reacción fue exactamente como se lo esperaba… pero Izuku hubiera esperado que no fuera así.

-"Midori!"-se abalanzo sobre él, _Midori?_ Repitió incomodo internamente.  
-"Se conocen?"-pregunto sonriente Bubblegirl.  
-"Estudiamos juntos! Como olvidar sus balbuceos!"-le dio un golpe en su hombro-"Auch… los trabajas, eh?"-bromeo.  
-"Uh…"-no supo cómo reaccionar.  
-"Aoyama!"-grito de repente la pelirosa, parando a todo aquel que estuviera pasando o trabajando.  
-"Quien me llama!"-apareció deslizándose de una esquina-"Ah! Pinky, que se te ofrece?"-se le acerco.  
-"A qué hora vamos a patrullar? Adivina quien tiene una cita esta noche~"-saco su celular y empezó a escribir.  
-"Lamento informarte que no soy yo quien será tu pareja estas semanas…"-ojeo a su amigo peliverde.  
-"Uh…? Entonces quién es?"-levanto su mirada por unos segundos.

Aoyama señalo con todo el estilo del mundo al peliverde alado suyo, deslumbrando como siempre.

-"Oh… ya veo"-guardo su celular.  
-"S-si uhm… cuando estés lista te espero en mi oficina, es la que está al final del corredor"-se fue retirando a la vez que señalaba.  
-"Claro… pareja"-le vio seductora.

Una vez fuera de su vista, la pelirosa se dispuso a charlar con el rubio alado suyo.

-"Entonces… soltero verdad?"-fue al grano.  
-"No estoy interesado, lo siento chica"-se negó con estilo, Aoyama.  
-"Tu no, genio. Me refiero al señor número uno…"-hizo énfasis en la última oración.  
-"Ohoho! Yo que tu ni siquiera lo pensaría chica, está completamente fuera de tu liga"-se mofo.  
-"Eso dicen todos al principio, cuanto a que para este fin ya sabré de qué color son sus boxers"-hablo confiada.  
-"Pierdes tu tiempo"-se metió Bubblegirl desde su recepción, trabajando y hablando al mismo tiempo-"Él no tiene tiempo para esas cosas"  
-"Oh, lo siento! Uhm… tu eres?"-sonrió avergonzada.  
-"Su secretaria"  
-"Wow! Contestas sus llamadas y eso? Te refieres a él como señor Midoriya? Tienen una relación… especial?"-sonrió picara.  
-"Te responderé a la hora del almuerzo, me parece que alguien te está esperando"-hablo amable.  
-"Cierto! Adiós!"-se alejó de a saltitos.

Aoyama se apoyó en la recepción de la peliazul, los dos suspiraron al saber lo que se venía, si algo habían aprendido de todo el tiempo que llevaban junto al testarudo peliverde… era que su trabajo se había vuelto casi una manía,

-"Veinte a que no dura hasta la hora del almuerzo"-saco un fajo de billetes.  
-"Hmmm tentador… pero me parece la estas subestimando demasiado"-negó la apuesta.  
-"Su tipo es exactamente lo que el menos soporta"-regreso a su trabajo.  
-"Cierto… pero no crees que sonaste algo muy aparente hace un rato?"-sonrió pícaro.  
-"Ve a trabajar, tienes patrullaje en el centro"-ignoro el comentario.  
-"Seguro, pero por que no eres mi secretaria personal tamb-"-una burbuja que le cayó en el ojo le hizo huir a su oficina.

 **Oficina de "Deku"**

Tarareando una melodiosa canción moderna, Mina se encamino sonriente hacia al final del corredor, la joven se detuvo a observar la puerta por unos segundos, de paso que se transportaba a sus días de academia. Si era honesta consigo misma, el muchacho siempre le había provocado una curiosidad que probablemente les hubiera llevado a una amistad más profunda… o puede hasta una relación.

Pero su amistad con Uraraka era más importante que probar al rol de canela de su salón, aunque la historia era diferente ahora…

-"Entonces!"-ingreso de golpe-"Como lo haremos? Lento y cariñoso o rápido y duro?"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-"Que…?"-exclamo confundido-"De que estas h-hablando?"-hizo una mueca.  
-"Relájate amigo! Solo estoy jugando!"-soltó unas risillas-"A menos que… en verdad lo quieras"-le guiño.  
-"Escucha uh… A-ashido…"-se aclaró su garganta-"…estaría muy agradecido si dejas de comportarte de esa m-manera"  
-"A que te refieres?"-inclino su cabeza a un lado.  
-"Bueno… ya sabes. Nada de bromas y esas cosas, t-tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, además de un patrullaje a las-"  
-"Geniaal! Vayamos a patrullar de una vez, entonces!"-se llenó de emoción.

 _Esto va a ser algo difícil…_

-"Primero debemos revisar los reportes de misiones pasadas y luego archivarlas, después informarle a-"  
-"Tu secretaria! Y que ella haga todo el trabajo!"-busco evitar el trabajo mental a toda costa.  
-"Mi secretaria?"-dijo confundido.  
-"Sip! Vamos, mientras más rápido terminemos de patrullar más tiempo tendremos para divertirnos!"-le tomo de la mano y le levanto de su escritorio a la fuerza.

Izuku no sabía cómo lidiar con su personalidad tan extravagante, no pudo en sus años de academia y no podía ahora… le era bastante complicado interactuar con alguien tan diferente a él.

-"Un momento!"-el rostro de Mirio apareció en frente de la pelirosa, espantándola del susto a tal punto de casi venirse para atrás.  
-"S-senpai! Que rayos le pasa!"-se levantó furiosa.  
-"Esto!"-levanto un pedazo de papel enfrente de ambos-"Las normas implantadas por la sociedad de héroes!"-se adentró completamente.  
-"No podemos simplemente dejar que otro haga el trabajo escrito?"-hizo un puchero.  
-"Tonterías! Esto no es un asunto a discutir, son políticas y normas que no entiendo así que respétenlas!"-dejo el papel en manos de la pelirosa antes de desaparecer.

 _Pareciera que no hubiera cambiado en lo más mínimo_ , se dijo internamente el peliverde. Recordaba que su compañera fuera algo floja en el aspecto racional y cognitivo pero no esperaba que hasta el día de hoy no pudiera soportar unas cuantas horas de trabajo en escritorio.

-"*sigh* Bueno… supongo que no hay nada que hacer"-se desplomo sobre uno de los sillones cercanos, recostando sus pies en una mesa que no cumplía tan función.

Izuku permaneció en silencio, terminando de revisar unos reportes para archivarlos de una vez por todas. Mina movió sus iris amarillos de un lado a otro, observando con detenimiento cada esquina de la oficina.

-"Entonces… como te ha ido?"-sonrió como siempre lo hacía.  
-"Bien! Trabajando y uh… t-trabajando…"-no supo que más responder.  
-"Eso es todo? Solo _trabajando_?"-le vio con rostro incrédulo.  
-"Bueno… de vez en cuando s-salgo con Aoyama, Iida, Kacchan y otros amigos de la academia .Pero solo de vez en cuando"  
-"Por qué?"  
-"Tengo alguien de quien preocuparme"-sonrió cálidamente, fijando su mirada en un portafotos cercano.

Aprovechando que ya no soportaba estar más sentada sin hacer nada, la energética pelirosa se acercó curiosa a ver lo que Izuku observaba con afecto.

-"No lo creo!"-tomo la foto en manos-"Sales con esa niña que trajiste a la academia!?"-le vio boquiabierta.  
-"Por supuesto que no! Es casi c-como una hija para mí!"-se sintió algo ofendido.  
-"Así? Lo siento, hehe. Debes de admitir que uno puede confundirlos fácilmente con esta foto"-señalo la imagen de Eri besando su mejilla.  
-"Nunca antes había pasado…"  
-"Vaya… se ve hermosa! Va a ser difícil hacer de padre cuando empiece a traer muchachos a casa, no?"-rio divertida.  
-"S-supongo hehe…"

Ambos permanecieron en medio de un silencio algo incómodo, Izuku sin decidirse si volver al trabajo o iniciar otra conversación, Mina fue quien tuvo que volver a ser la iniciadora.

-"Hm… ustedes tres siempre fueron inseparables, verdad?"-tomo otra foto, esta vez los protagonistas fueron el trio inseparable de su salón.  
-"Ambos son muy i-importantes para mi…"-se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado de decirlo, era la verdad después de todo.  
-"Te mantienes en contacto con ellos?"  
-"Cada día"-respondió casi por acto reflejo.  
-"Diablos! Yo apenas y hablo con mis padres!"-su broma le sonó algo cruel-"Esto comprueba que todo el mundo siempre está ocupado, a excepción de mi hehe"-sonrió positiva.  
-"Y-ya veo…"-su ultimo comentario le saco de orbita completamente, había sonado demasiado… deprimente.  
-"Toru pasando todo el día con Todoroki, Tsuyu o esta con Tokoyami o con su familia... o los dos al mismo tiempo!"-rio-"Yaomomo ya ni siquiera pareciera que me recuerde y Jirou de presentación en presentación con su banda"-un largo suspiro abandono sus labios.

El peliverde no pudo evitar verle… decepcionada. Triste e incluso enojada, pareciera como si se sintiera excluida, olvidada por esos amigos a los que alguna vez hacía reír con sus chistes o su mera forma de ser.

-"Ojala Uraraka estuviera aquí, ella siempre hacia un tiempo para divertirse junto a la vieja Ashido! Hehe"-fue su turno de rascarse la cabeza.

Un sentimiento amargo le invadió a pesar de estar sonriendo, no quería decirlo… pero como extrañaba a la castaña…

-"Siempre pensé que saldrían por lo menos una vez, supongo que me equivoque"-comento. Su sonrojo se tornó demasiado evidente, no se ponía de esta manera desde hace años.  
-"Aha…"-fue lo único que articulo decir.  
-"Bueno! En que puedo ayudarte, jefe!"-puso su mano en su hombro.  
-"S-si quieres podemos hacer mitad y mitad"-intento sonar justo.  
-"Como ordenes!"-acepto el fajo que estaba en alto-"Te molesta si pongo música de fondo?"-levanto y sacudió su celular.  
-"No hay p-problema!"

Una melodía electro y con tonalidades completamente nuevas para Izuku empezó a resonar en la oficina, el peliverde no era muy conocedor de la música contemporánea, aunque esta no sonaba tan escandalosa y extraña al electro común que había escuchado alguna vez.

Sonaba bien, era del agrado de Mina y de él. Los minutos pasaron volando junto a los cálculos y análisis textuales, un suspiro después y Izuku ya se encontraba listo para otro día de patrullaje!

… o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que vio a su compañera.

-"Uhm… Ashido?"-le llamo algo preocupado y nervioso, la pelirosa pareciera estuviera a punto de estallar en un huracán de emociones contenidas.

No sabía cómo leer su rostro, sus gestos faciales cambiaban casi por segundo, por como sudaba y temblaba… Izuku dedujo que estaba teniendo problemas.

-"Hmm? Y-ya terminaste? Vaya Midori! En verdad q-que eres rápido! Hehe…"-su sonrisa nerviosa no hacía más que preocuparle aún más.  
-"Necesitas ayuda…? Somos equipo después de todo"  
-"Eres un ángel Midori! Muchas gracias"-casi y se abalanza para abrazarlo.  
-"Yo terminare esto, puedes ir yendo a los vestidores si quieres"  
-"Y perderme la oportunidad de verte topless? Ni pensarlo…"-le sonrió juguetona.  
-"C-como gustes…"-un leve sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas.

Ese último comentario le había hecho recordar casi todos los momentos que había estado a solas con la pelirosa en la academia. Siempre haciéndole este tipo de bromas y tal como ahora, el siempre respondiendo con este sentimiento de vergüenza dentro de sí.

-"Ya recuerdo…"-dijo casi rozándole su mejilla, Mina-"…siempre estuviste en los primeros puestos"-la sonrisa que le dio fue… nueva.

En vez de espantarse por haber tenido tan cerca a la pelirosa, Izuku no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por esta nueva faceta que su compañera había mostrado por unos cuantos segundos. Fue como verla autocriticarse…

-"Dándole una lección a los villanos y a los números, eh?"-retomo su actitud positiva.  
-"Supongo…"-le fue inevitable sonreír.  
-"Vamos, me muero de ganas de ver esos abdominales perfectos"-le guiño antes de salir de la oficina.

Quizá… quizá no sería tan malo tenerla como compañera estos días.

 **Dos días después**

-"Como que no podrás!? No me jodas a que otra vez vas a creerte el detective e ir por las calles con ganas de hacer justicia y esa mierda!"-le grito su amigo.  
-"Ya te dije que no lo volvería a hacer… es por otra cosa"-intento excusarse.  
-"Que? Acaso estás viendo a alguien o qué? Que hay de _hasta que Eri se gradué no pienso…_ y una mierda! Conociste a alguien verdad!?"  
-"No! E-es… es algo del trabajo"-se sobo la cabeza-" _Con rosa y cuernos amarillos!_ "-lo último lo dijo Eri, quien seguidamente salió del departamento de un portazo.  
-"Ojos de mapache? Esa ridícula de la televisión? En serio!?"-comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, burlándose e asumiendo que ella era la causa del por qué no saldrían este fin de semana.  
-"*sigh*No es lo que crees…"-dijo cansado, estresado y desanimado.  
-"En serio? Y que es entonces? La dejaste embarazada o algo así?"  
-"Es… es terrible en la o-oficina…"-revelo.

-"…."-  
-"Que…?"-hablo después de unos segundos, Bakugou.  
-"Recuerdas que te dije que se quedaría un tiempo en la oficina? Togata la contrato para que sea mi nueva compañer-"  
-"Y es una maldita inútil, no es así?"-le interrumpió.  
-"N-no es una inútil… el patrullaje ahora es más d-divertido! Es bueno tener a alguien conocido con quien charlar"-explico.  
-"No nos pagan por charlar estúpido idiota, a ver…"-se tomó un tiempo para pensar-"…debido a eso estas jodido con documentos, me equivoco?"  
-"Se p-podría decir que-"  
-"Despídela, problema resuelto. Nos vemos el viernes cabeza hueca, dile al señor lucecitas que no traiga vino, Kirishima y yo no bebemos esa mierda"-colgó.

Su cabeza golpeo la mesa de la cocina, era la primera vez que no estaba saliendo de su casa a esta hora, incluso Eri ya se había ido a la academia… Izuku no esperaba que esto fuera a parar así. Por más entretenido y divertido que sea tener a Ashido de compañera, ninguna broma o momento amistoso podría compensar la pila de trabajo sin archivar que le esperaba en su oficina.

 _Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una!_

No sabía si su senpai lo habría dicho de buena manera o habría sabido desde el principio como iba a terminar todo esto… algo le decía que era la segunda opción. Pero ya poco importaba, lo esencial en estos momentos era encontrar la manera de sonar lo más cortes al momento de despacharla.

-"Se hace tarde! Vas a salir o no?"-le llamo desde afuera Aoyama-"Esa compañera tuya te está pegando los malos hábitos!"-se burló.

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios, el pobre todavía ni siquiera había tomado una ducha…

 **Más tarde.**

 **(3)** Esa conocida frase de "las apariencias engañan" se le vino a la mente al llegar al trabajo, allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y una gracia que volvía todo mundo loco. Charlando animadamente junto a Bubblegirl y rodeado de otros colegas, Mina desayunaba y hacía de narradora de anécdotas al mismo tiempo.

Por más bonita que se viera ante los ojos del resto, Izuku sabía muy bien lo cansado e incluso estresante de trabajar con ella en la oficina, le sorprendía que se haya graduado y aun así no se moleste por realizar lo básico en cuentas, cálculo y simples lectura. La muchacha pareciera que no tuviera nada relacionado a números en su cabeza.

-"Y entonces le dije: _Libéralo y nadie saldrá herido_. Con esa típica voz profunda que usamos los héroes"-sonrió divertida-"Después de darle una golpiza a ese rufián, adivinen quien obtuvo una cita para esa noche…"-ensancho su sonrisa.

Todo mundo rio entretenido por su personalidad, el propio Mirio ya hacia carcajeando como demente en vez de estar trabajando. Izuku dudo si adentrarse más o salir huyendo.

-"Buenos días! Veo que todo mundo se encuentra más vivo que nunca!"-se acercó derrochando estilo, Aoyama.  
-"Ah! Midori!"-le saludo contenta-"Listo para otro día de trabajo? Pareja?"-se terminó el sándwich que tenia de un solo bocado.  
-"Si… lo estoy…"-fingió una sonrisa.

El par se encamino con el resto de los trabajadores dándoles todas las buenas vibras del mundo... mas Izuku sentía que eso de nada serviría.

-"Entonces!"-se lanzó al sillón a penas entro a la oficina-"Que es lo que haremos hoy, jefe?"-le regalo una sonrisa.

 _Despídela!_

Grito dentro de su cabeza su amigo de la infancia, es lo correcto verdad? Cual podría ser la peor repercusión? Que la oficina vuelva a ser como antes? Por supuesto que esto era lo correcto, además, no era como si despedirla vaya a ser el fin del mundo para alguien tan conocida como ella.

-"Ashido…"-fue a sentarse a su lado-"…tengo que decirte algo"-le vio serio.

Un leve color violeta se pintó en sus mejillas, el peliverde no sabía por qué se tornaron de este color pero poco importaba en este momento.

-"Genial! Yo también quería decirte algo…"-dio un saltito sentada, acortando el espacio entre ellos.

Su repentina cercanía le causo algo de incomodidad y vergüenza, Izuku intento no pensar en lo extraño y malo que se veían tan de cerca, toda su concentración se inclinó en decirle las nuevas.

-"Oh oh! Espera!"-le evito hablar con su dedo en labios-"Digámoslo al mismo tiempo, como en las películas!"-hablo energética.  
-"Uh… ok…"

El silencio hablo, Izuku trago saliva antes de soltar la noticia… los penetrantes y oscuros ojos de Mina no dejaban de intentar unir sus miradas.

-"Estas d-despedida…/Se mi tutor!"-un silencio incómodo y alienado se formó entre ellos-"Uh...?"-dijeron al unísono.

 _Que…?_

 **En la noche, departamento de Ashido.**

Caminando en un silencio tranquilo por uno de los corredores de los hoteles centrales de la ciudad, el par ya hacia sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Izuku mucho más que Mina, siendo el quien quedo un poco más impactado por el pedido de su compañera, es decir… como iba a hacer siquiera para enseñarle apropiadamente?

Él era un héroe, no un profesor…

-"Bueno! Aquí estamos"-se detuvo enfrente de una decorada puerta.

Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, entrar al departamento de una chica, sea conocida o no, le aterraba e intrigaba al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos al saber que era Ashido de quien estábamos hablando, el peliverde se sintió ligeramente más aliviado que lo que se imaginaba.

-"Bienvenido a mi guarida…"-hizo tonalidad tenebrosa **(4)**.

 _Ya estuviste en el cuarto de Eri, que tan diferente puede ser?_

Unos cuantos pasos adelante le dieron la vista perfecta para sintetizar en una sola palabra el cuarto de su compañera.

-"Vaya… es muy… rosa"-se quedó estático observando cada rincón de la habitación.  
-"Gracias!"-cerro y lanzo sus cosas al piso-"Puedes sentarte en mi cama, no tengo otro lugar en el que ofrecerte asiento haha"-fue quitándose sus abrigos.  
-"O-ok…"

Su tono de llamada resonó en el cuarto repentinamente, una melodía que Eri le había escogido le causo una risilla a Mina. Un sonrojo por la vergüenza fue inevitable ocultar.

-"También veía ese cartoon, deberías venir los sábados para verlo juntos hehe"-se retiró al baño. Luego de suspirar toda su rubor, Izuku contesto sin ver de quien se trataba.

Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó seguro que hasta dos pisos más abajo del departamento.

-"POR QUE MIERDA AUN NO LLEGAS MALDITO-"-la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, Mina sonreía con brillos a su alrededor al reconocer la voz.  
-"Chispitas!"-le saludo acercándose lo más que pudo al peliverde-"Cuanto tiempo, eh?"-rio.  
-"Ojos de mapache! Donde rayos esta Deku!? No me jodas a que ya lo violaste?"  
-"N-nada de eso Kacchan!"-hablo Izuku.  
-"Entonces…"-dijo tranquilo-"…quieres apurarte y venir de una puta vez!? El afeminado ya está empezando con sus homosex-"

Unos cuantos ruidos extraños se escucharon por unos momentos, las voces mezcladas de varios conocidos resonaron en toda la rosada habitación.

-"Izu…?"-la voz de Eri se escuchó después de unos segundos.  
-"Eri! Paso algo? Se escuchó como-"  
-"Todo bien, no te preocupes"-sonrió desde su lado de la llamada-"Cuáles son tus ordenes? Todos están aquí expectantes a que vengas o algo ocurra"-informo.

Mina parecía querer soltar un chillido de emoción, Izuku asumió que esto era debido a que era la primera vez que escuchaba la nueva voz de la rubia.

-"Sucedió algo en el t-trabajo, no voy a poder llegar hasta tar-"-su celular le fue arrebatado de un zarpazo.  
-"Hola Eri! Tía Ashido es quien habla!"-se presentó animada-"Que es exactamente lo que están jugando? Quizá Midoriya y yo podríamos postergar nuestras-"

Fue el turno de Eri de escuchar susurros y cuchicheos, Kirishima ya hacía con un gesto confundido al igual que ella, el pelirrojo casi y olvida que su amarre en las muñecas de su amigo se aflojó un poco.

-"Esa que escuche fue Ashido?"-pregunto extrañado.  
-"A-así parecía…"-contesto, Eri.  
-"Soy yo de vuelta, e-empiecen sin mí, prometo volver lo más temprano que pueda. Te quiero, a-adiós!"-fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Rubia y pelirrojo intercambiaron miradas, los dos sin saber que más pensar, afortunadamente para ambos, su aprisionado amigo explosivo se encargaría de darles una idea. Parece que esta noche seria póker de cinco y no de seis.

 **De vuelta con el par.**

-"Hubiéramos postergado esto he ido a pasar un buen rato… hace mucho que no veo a los chicos"-hablo a la vez que bebía de una botella de sake.  
-"Si hubiéramos hecho eso, h-hubiera venido en vano…"-dijo en voz baja el peliverde-"…no deberías beber antes de estudiar"-comento.  
-"Lo siento! Es la costumbre"-rio-"Quieres un poco? Te ayudara a despertarte"-le ofreció la botella.  
-"Estoy bien, gracias de todas formas"-prefirió no arriesgarse.

En lo que él iba recordando las bases de lo que practicarían, en su celular, Mina continuaba bebiendo como si nada todo el brebaje. Mientras que el muchacho se sumía cada vez más en números y razonamientos, la pelirosa reciclaba su cerebro para en vez de eso verle más detenidamente. Tomándose su tiempo para contemplar cada gesto y movimiento que hacia… expectante.

 _Pierdes tu tiempo, él no está interesado en esas cosas.  
Él está completamente fuera de tu liga._

Normalmente el alcohol tenía un efecto de "x2" en ella, duplicando su personalidad saltarina y picaresca, sin embargo… tener a alguien tan formal junto a ella le impedía tornarse fiestera. Celos y deseo se reflejaron en sus ojos, que le hacía diferente a todo el resto de exnovios con los que salió? Porque al estar a su lado se sentía tan… pequeña?

-"Mierda…"-dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
-"Uh… A-ashido…?"-giro a verle algo extrañado.

Ver a su compañera terminar de beber toda una botella de sake sin parar fue lo suficientemente impactante como para dejarle sin habla. Luego de un suspiro y subidón de calor, la pelirosa retomo su gesto de siempre pero con la adición de un leve tambaleo de izquierda a derecha.

-"Ups! Parece que me pase algo de copas hehe"-hizo la botella a un lado-"Con que empezamos?"-pego hombros de golpe.

Su aproximación le causo cierto discomfort, mas Izuku no se lo hizo saber.

-"Seguro… uhm… primero deberíamos entender la definición y cómo funcionan"-levanto su celular para mostrarle.  
-"En verdad te creíste todo esto de la tutoría?"-le pregunto incrédula antes de sonreír divertida.  
-"Que? De que h-hablas?"  
-"Si sabes que todo chico que ha entrado a este cuarto no sale hasta muchas horas después, no?"-dijo casi en un susurro-"Solo mírate, fingiendo no saber para que te envite realmente"-le señalo con sus manos-"Incluso deje que me embriagaras y aun no haces ningún movimiento"-soltó una carcajada

No lo malinterpreten, si es que Izuku había aceptado venir a su apartamento, lo primero que le causo conflictos en si aceptar o no fue lo que la pelirosa le estaba diciendo que harían realmente. Muy dentro de sí, el peliverde tuvo esperanzas en su compañera, confiando en que no realizaría lo que sospechaba y que su pedido haya sido con el fin de querer mejorar… en el aspecto lógico-matemático por lo menos.

En verdad era una pena, tenerla como dúo había sido estrafalario para él y toda la oficina en general.

-"Siempre tuve en mi mente que esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones… esperaba que me probaras lo contrario"-seguidamente se levantó y preparo para irse.

Supongo que sería el primero en salir tal y como entro.

-"Como sea…"-se recostó en su cama-"…de todas formas tengo una segunda opción esperando a que le dé luz verde!"-grito en lo que le escuchaba tomar sus pertenencias-"Entiendes el chiste? Luz _verde_!?"-levanto su torso-"No eres especial, Midoriya!"-se dirigió a la puerta al escuchar que esta se cerró-"Por mi puedes irte muy a la mierda!"-le grito desde su pórtico antes de cerrarla de un portazo.

Si nada en la vida era casualidad, entonces maldito sean los planes que esta tenía en mente con él y la pelirosa. Si se apuraba quizá podía llegar a jugar una o dos partidas de póker.

-"Eso si es que Eri aun no los dejo sin dinero"-dijo en voz alta, sacando su celular y marcándole a la rubia en lo que el ascensor lo descendía.

 **La charla.**

Sábado y domingo siempre serian días especiales para el peliverde, no solo porque bueno, no tenía que ir a trabajar, sino que también le permitía ponerse al tanto e incluso a veces visitar a todos aquellos a los que él les llamaba amigos. Si en su poder estuviera, Izuku les diría familia… ya que así los veía.

Eran en los fines de semana los días en que Eri más feliz era, acompañarlo a donde él vaya era su manera de divertirse para la rubia. Desde ayudarlo en el mercado hasta pasar tener una familiar comida en casa de Mirio junto a cuantos otros conocidos cercanos se animaran.

Su apego y preocupación por la rubia había formado una conexión única entre ellos, ella era su responsabilidad… su niña. Verla desenvolverse de una manera natural al resto era como un sueño hecho realidad para él, de una niña traumada a toda una señorita reluciente y hermosa.

 _La criaste sin cometer errores, es un orgullo para los dos._

Lo que su madre dijo era cierto, todo el tiempo invertido en Eri había valido la pena, por supuesto que la asistencia de muchas otros personajes también merecían mérito. Desde la maternal Uraraka hasta el vulgar pero bien parado Bakugou, la rubia había absorbido como una esponja todas las características de esas personas que le vieron crecer y convertirse en lo que era.

Todo este recuento de estos dos últimos días le puso a pensar en grande, una celebración o quizá un viaje para romper esta rutina y llevarse a su niña a una travesía de ensueño. Se lo merecía, era una joven fenomenal.

-"Buenos días Kauroko"-saludo sonriente a la fiel secretaria de la oficina entera.  
-"Hola, te ves de buen humor"-retorno el gesto.  
-"Fue un buen fin de semana"-hizo su recepción antes de marcharse.  
-"Me alegro, suerte!"-le alentó.

Caminando con paso firme por el corredor de su trabajo, Izuku se fue dispuesto a pedirle a Mirio que le diera unos días de vacaciones. Y si es que era posible, invitarlo para que les acompañe en lo que él estaba seguro sería un viaje inolvidable.

Pero como ya iba haciéndose costumbre últimamente, cierta pelirosa volvió a aparecer en su rango de vista.

-"Midoriya! Justamente estaba a punto de llamarte!"-le saludo desde de su escritorio, Mirio.  
-"Genial…"-murmuro Mina.  
-"N-no tengo prisa, puedo esperar a que ustedes terminen y-"  
-"Oh, no no no!"-traspaso todo lo que tenía enfrente para alcanzar y cerrar la puerta-"Esto requiere de la presencia de ambos"-lo sentó a la fuerza.

Si la incomodidad podía ser representada gráficamente, probablemente esta escena sea el perfecto ejemplo.

-"Creo ya haberlo dicho pero de todas formas me gustaría repetirlo"-les acerco un papel en su escritorio-"Este señor contrato me prohíbe despedirte o dejar que te vayas, a menos!"-un rayo de esperanza nació en ambos jóvenes-"Que necesites cuidados intensivos o estés en coma"-un rayo falso.  
-"Y entonces qué?"-hablo Mina.  
-"Pues se soportan hasta tres semanas más, listo! Problema resuelto!"-se estiro y preparo para trabajar-"Ahora si me disculpan…"-les hizo señas para que se retiren.

Ya no le sorprendía al peliverde, Mirio siempre seria Mirio, no le molestaba en lo absoluto… aunque hubiera preferido que le diera una mano en esta ocasión. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna en lo que se dirigían a su oficina, ambos demasiado tensos o miedosos de decir algo.

-"OK… esto es incómodo"-dijo Mina, estando ya dentro del cuarto-"Odio sentir este tipo de sensación, me recuerda a un reencuentro con un exnovio".  
-"Uh… yo solo i-iré revisando unos-"  
-"Te gustaría hablar?"-pregunto sin tonalidad de voz alguna en su voz. Una de las primeras veces que le escuchaba sonar seria.  
-"Ahora? N-no podríamos esperar hasta la hora del alm-"  
-"Quieres seguir sintiendo esta tensión hasta ese entonces?"-le hizo espacio en el sofá.  
-"Bien…"-inhalo y exhalo antes de sentarse.

Izuku permaneció quietecito, esperando a que la pelirosa comenzara la conversación como era de costumbre… pero esto no sucedió. Ella no hacía más que observarle tal y como lo hizo el viernes pasado en su habitación, con una mirada seria y pensativa.

-"E-exactamente de qué vamos a hab-"  
-"Espera"-le detuvo-"Ya lo tengo!"-sonrió y se aclaró la garganta-"Primero que nada, lamento lo que dije el viernes, en verdad lo siento…"-agacho levemente su cabeza.  
-"No te p-preocupes! No estaba enojado de todos modos, bebiste una botella entera así que supuse que fue eso lo que te hizo actuar así"-intento restarle importancia.  
-"Eso es no es cierto…"-apoyo su codo en el mueble-"…estaba molesta y celosa, algo caliente también, hehe"-bromeo sonriente.  
-"Ahahaha…"-rio algo nervioso.

Otro momento, ninguno se atrevió a mirarse a los ojos.

-"No vas a preguntar por qué?"-soltó unas cuantas risas la pelirosa.  
-"…Por q-que…?"-pregunto dudoso.  
-"Bueno!"-la joven recostó sus pies en las rodillas del peliverde, sus manos bajo su cabeza y su cuerpo estirado en el sofá. Se acomodó como si estuviera en su casa-"Prepárate porque aquí viene una de esas cosas que el protagonista recuerda en las películas, con el efecto de la imagen tornarse blanca y todo hehe"  
-"Se llama f-flashback…"-informo.  
-"Que?"-levanto su cabeza unos segundos.  
-"Q-que?".

 _A una persona no la puedes conocer en una semana, no existe eso del amor a primera vista y mucho menos tal cosa como "media naranja"._

 _Esta historia recién está empezando, y yo… yo soy quien tendrá el gusto de narrar el primer recuento de esta historia. Como adelanto debo informar, que nuestra rosada amiga no tuvo de las mejores experiencias en que lo nos respecta a todo lo sucedido luego de su graduación._

 _No sean tan ilusos, en este mundo todo lo A+ nunca ira a buscarte a ti... es uno mismo quien debe salir a buscarlo._

 **Nada de malo.**

 **(5)** Su sonrisa siempre fue de las estimadas, a lugar al que fuera siempre era bien recibida si un gesto feliz mostraba. Enamorada, ansiosa y llena de ganas de explorar esta nueva etapa de su vida, Mina se aventuró de a saltitos por el misterioso camino que representaba la sociedad.

Propuestas de trabajo de un lado para otro, solicitudes del extranjero e intercambios publicitarios, le llovían las oportunidades de una vida de un sueño. Su puesto como heroína valía mucho más de lo que ella se imaginó en sus días de academia.

El estudio que uno vez había logrado soportar fue hecho a un lado, el sendero más suave y colorido fue el escogido por Mina.

Dirección que la mayoría de sus amigos y amigas no tomaron, siendo la joven una de las primeras de U.A en conformarse con un puesto tan normal. Su imagen se volvió viral, la ciudad entera le adoraba, rezaba y aplaudía… pero algo le faltaba.

Ya estando tan arriba como las estrellas, Mina se percató de lo sola que se encontraba, del largo tiempo que llevaba sin pasar un buen rato con sus amigos y de lo cansada que estaba. Para su buena suerte, un joven cometa se acercó a su órbita, girando a su alrededor haciendo gala de su complejidad y de lo grandioso que sería anunciar a toda la galaxia su unión.

Como negársele!

Oh! Pero que tierna y bella pareja, ambas imágenes conocidas y adoradas por gran parte de la ciudad… fue una pena que hayan durado tan poco.

Pero no hay por qué deprimirse! Esta estrella fue solo una de las millones que existen y pasaran por su mismo trayecto! Ella no tendrá por preocuparse nunca más por la soledad! Luminosas y atractivas, las estrellas volvieron la existencia del hermoso planeta en toda una fantasía.

….

Sin embargo… a veces esos deslumbrantes cometas no dirigen su trayectoria. Y como era de esperarse si es que uno es conocedor de las infinitas posibilidades, lo impredecible del cosmos a veces llega a ser catastrófico.

La primera colisión entre su ser y el cometa fue doloroso pero Mina sano, logro recomponerse y seguir adelante, el universo sin embargo… tenía otros planes para ella. Choque tras choque, como si de una lluvia de meteoritos se tratara, la pobre superficie rosada fue bombardeada sin piedad.

Eso no fue suficiente para destruirla, ella era mucho más fuerte y pudo volver a sanar. Su bello color rosa volvió a colorear todo su sistema…

…pero su núcleo cambio.

El daño ya estaba hecho internamente, por fuera seguía siendo la misma, dentro… dentro ya nada era igual.

Fue en ese momento que toda la prensa y la media fue testigo de un fenómeno tan sorpresivo, tan fantástico como aterrador, que hasta aquellos que apuntaron a más tras graduarse al igual que ella… fijaron su atención en la pelirosa.

Y es que lo veas por donde lo veas, que un planeta sea quien repele a un meteorito... pues te ponía a pensar lo quieras o no.

 **Cambiando.**

-"Después recibí una propuesta de trabajo a este lugar y bueno… aquí estamos!"-levanto sus manos al aire antes de abrazar sus rodillas y verle sonriente.  
-"Wow… bueno…"-fue mucho información que digerir-"…has vivido m-mucho"-sonrió nervioso.  
-"Seguro que si"-su mirada se perdió por unos segundos-"*sigh* Se siente bien dejar salir todo esto, sabes?"-apoyo su cabeza en el sofá.  
-"Si… te entiendo"-recordó una escena similar a esta en su pasado.  
-"Debimos haber empezado de esta manera, oh! Ya sé!"-se le acerco-"Comencemos de nuevo! Como en las películas!"-dijo emocionada.  
-"T-te… te gusta comparar mucho la realidad con las películas, verdad?"-comento.  
-"Solo en ellas uno puede esperar un final feliz, así que yo digo… mientras más te esfuerces en que se parezca a una, más posibilidades tiene uno de tener un final feliz!"-mostro su sonriente dentadura.

Esta vez se sintió diferente a su primera charla, mucho más natural y fluida… Izuku la disfruto.

-"Mi nombre es Mina Ashido, más conocida como la heroína _Pinky_! Un gusto conocerte!"-la sonrisa que esbozo le gusto bastante.  
-"Midoriya Izuku, el gusto es mío"-devolvió el gesto.

Al momento que ambos estrecharon sus manos, así de simple y así de fácil, uno de ellos cayó profundamente enamorado del otro… para disgusto de nuestro narrador.

 **Segunda parte: Complejo.**

De todos los grandes desafíos que había enfrentado en su vida, no cabía duda que su mayor obstáculo y enemigo eran los números... y eso que estudio en U.A.

-"Es que es simplemente ridículo! Como es que alguien puede siquiera pensar que algo como esto es para principiantes!?"-exclamo molesta, Mina.

Izuku sonrió a lo lejos, no porque disfrutara ver a su amiga sufrir por unos cuantos ejercicios de estadística, sino por lo contento que estaba por verla esforzarse.

-"Necesitas ayuda?"-se le acerco desde su cama a su nuevo escritorio de trabajo.  
-"Dos intentos más! Siento que solo me falta un dato más…!"-se revolvió su cabellera rosa en un intento de pensar mejor.

Una rápida ojeada al desastre que era la hoja en la que calculaba fue suficiente para que el peliverde se percatara de lo que le faltaba.

-"Por qué no lees los datos que te dan una vez más? Siempre es bueno analizar una que otra vez"-aconsejo.

Los segundos que pasaron fueron contados en su mente, Izuku llego a contar hasta tres cuando Mina empezó a temblar y soltar un fino chillido de emoción.

-"Y bien?"-pregunto tras verla contemplar su ejercicio resuelto con brillo en sus ojos.  
-"Si!"-grito a la vez que se le acercaba para darle un fuerte golpe en su hombro-"Eso fue por ayudarme!"-seguidamente hundió su rostro en su pecho en un abrazo-"Y esto por todo lo demás…"-sus brazos le rodearon.

Y pensar que tres semanas atrás casi y estaba a punto de despedirla… increíble. Entre risillas, la pelirosa le hizo recostarse en su cama, jugueteándole y haciéndole cosquillas como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, no paso mucho hasta que ambos se cansaran de estar en este tira y afloja, Mina recostó su cabeza en su pecho con total confianza.

-"Creo que me están gustando las matemáticas… es eso raro?"-cuestiono.  
-"Pues para la mayoría, si"-fue honesto-"Pero para mí no, me alegra saber que empieza a agradarte"-sonrió.  
-"Si… pero no tanto como los chicos!"-saco su celular-"Adivina quien consiguió nueva novia?"-apoyo sus codos en su pecho.  
-"*sigh* Quien?"-parece que algunos hábitos no eran fáciles de olvidar.  
-"Esta ternurita!"-le mostro su celular, la imagen de un atractivo joven pelinegro ya hacia sonriéndole.  
-"Y que paso con el tal Kaito?"-menciono a quien recordaba fue su última pareja.  
-"Es historia! Este de aquí es mucho mejor, es más inteligente y entretenido que el anterior! Creo que es algo así como el asistente de un jefe de una gran compañía…"-dijo pensativa.  
-"Solo no hagas a un lado todo lo que estas aprendiendo, prioriza tus responsabilidades"-recomendó antes de prepararse para retirarse.  
-"Relájate amigo, lo tengo todo bajo control"-sonrió-"Por cierto… tienes algo que hacer este sábado?"-le despacho en su pórtico.  
-"Uhm… pues…"-intento recordar su horario.  
-"Perfecto! El sábado a las 9 a.m. entonces!"-le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Había que verle el lado el positivo... ya lo buscaría después.

 **El sábado.**

-"Estas segura que no quieres venir?"-su rostro reflejaba algo de preocupación-"Si quieres puedo cancelar e ir al supermercado como siempre"-sonrió.  
-"Esta bien, en verdad que no es para tanto"-le aseguro la rubia en lo que se alistaba para ir de comprar ella sola-"Un cambio de rutina no hace mal a nadie… ve y diviértete, estaré bien"-le abrazo.  
-"Ok…"-sintió como si él fuera el que debía ser cuidado.

Ambos salieron del departamento, una escena algo extraña se creó de la nada… la atracción magnética que tenía Izuku con los rubios se comprobó. Bakugou, Aoyama y Eri, los tres intercambiando miradas como si nada mientras que el peliverde sonría nervioso.

-"Vamos de una puta vez, Kirishima dijo que ya está en la estación"-se puso en marcha.  
-"Concuerdo con el bárbaro, ya me estaba aburriendo aquí afuera"-le siguió.  
-"Cuídate, prometo volver para cenar"-le dio un beso un su frente antes de ir con el par de rubios.

Llámenla prejuiciosa pero como que a Eri ya no empezaba a caerle muy bien cierta pelirosa.

 **La convención.**

En lo que el grupo viajaba de lo más cómodo en los asientos del tren, Izuku permaneció pensativo con respecto a Eri, algo en su última conversación le dio mala espina.

-"Aun me sorprende que hayas decidido acompañarnos, *sigh* conociéndote…"-hablo Aoyama.  
-"Oh… quizá quieras que te ayude a conocerme mejor…"-sus palmas crearon pequeñas explosiones.  
-"Ashido y tú se han vuelto más unidos últimamente, no?"-Kirishima giro a verle, aprovechando que se sentaba a su izquierda.  
-"S-sí, ser compañeros de trabajo nos apegó mucho"  
-"Y ya son algo o lo están tomando con calma?"-pregunto directo.  
-"Él no es tan estúpido como tú, Kirishima"-comento mientras estrujaba el cuello de Aoyama entre sus brazos-"No pierde el tiempo con zorras".  
-"Kacchan…"-le vio algo molesto.  
-"Oh… lo siento Midoriya!"-se rasco la nuca avergonzado-"Conociéndola pensé que ya había surgido algo entre ustedes"-informo.  
-"No hay n-nada… *cough* de que preocuparse"-se unió Aoyama-"Su mejor amigo se encarga de que no cometa una estupidez en el trabajo"-se señaló.  
-"Uh…"-Izuku no supo de que hablaba.  
-"Ojala hubiera tenido un amigo como tú en tercer año…"-sonrió a la vez que le mandaba una mirada a Bakugou.  
-"No me eches la culpa por tus idioteces"-evito su mirada.  
-"Enamorarse no es una idiotez"-dijo deslumbrante, Aoyama.  
-"Si lo es cuando eres un asco en matemáticas y prefieres concentrarte en esas tonterías"-sus palabras refrescaron las mentes de cada uno.

Izuku vio desde el rabillo de sus ojos al pelirrojo alado suyo, el recuerdo del rompimiento que nadie se esperaba en la academia fue revivido. Algunos decían que fue Kirishima quien perdió la cabeza y termino con ella, otros se inclinaban más por la idea de que fue la pelirosa quien inicio la discusión que terminaría en el par tomando diferentes caminos.

Ninguno lo sabría nunca.

Lo que paso en esas clases de recuperación en la academia… solo lo sabrían Aizawa, Mina y Kirishima. Siendo los únicos dos que reprobaron una materia, sería imposible saber la verdad de que ocurrió realmente, ninguno de los tres soltó palabra alguna al respecto.

Aizawa por que poco o nada le interesaba.  
Mina porque no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.  
Kirishima por que se sentía devastado.

El silencio termino una vez llegaron a su destino, conversaciones triviales ayudaron a devolver las cosas a lo normal. No pasaron mucho tiempo caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino… para el horror de Bakugou.

-"Es esto una broma? Me estas tomando el pelo… Deku!?"-le vio furioso.  
-"Te juro que y-yo tampoco tenía idea!"-se defendió de inmediato.  
-"Fascinante, es todo un espectáculo visual!"-Aoyama vio con brillo en los ojos a todos los cosplayers que salían y entraban.  
-"Ahí esta Ashido"-Kirishima levanto su dedo al verla acercárseles con un muchacho pelinegro.  
-"Midori!"-le saludo feliz.  
-"Justo a tiempo, el itinerario recién va a empezar"-dijo su acompañante.  
-"Ojos de mapache!/Hola M-mina…"-dijeron rubio y peliverde al mismo tiempo, el primero sacudiendo como trapo al último.  
-"Explodo Boy! Igual de temperamental como siempre"-rio Mina-"Hola Kirishima"-saludo.  
-"Hey"-devolvió el gesto cordialmente.  
-"Vaya, nunca creí verlos en persona! Es todo un honor!"-estrecho la mano de cada uno-"Me llamo Suyru, mucho gusto"-desbordo emoción.

En lo que "el nuevo" saludaba al resto, Izuku se le acerco algo indignado y preocupado a Mina.

-"Les dijiste quiénes somos?".  
-"Sip, por qué?"-contesto como si nada.  
-"…nada"-evito explicarle las desventajas de que más personas sepan tu identidad en la organización de héroes.  
-"Por cierto… donde esta Aoyama? Que no dijiste que venía con ustedes?"-fue su turno de preguntar.

A lo lejos, un resplandeciente rayo láser apunto al cielo… no fue necesario decir quién era el responsable de tal espectáculo.

-"Supongo que se fue a investigar por sí solo"-dijo el peliverde.  
-"Uhm… bueno! Cuál es la primera actividad en nuestra agenda, cariño?"-abrazo del hombro a su pareja.  
-"Oh! Cierto… uhm…"-saco una libreta-"El torneo profesional de luchas uno contra uno"-aviso.  
-"Interesante, pensé que esta ridiculez seria aburrida"-comento Bakugou.  
-"Yo iré a buscar algo de comer, parece que hay mucho de que probar por aquí"-señalo una fila entera de vendedores ambulantes el pelirrojo.  
-"Me permitiría acompañarlo? También me encuentro algo h-hambriento"-rio Suyru.  
-"Claro hermano"-le hizo espacio a su lado.  
-"Te veo luego"-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla la pelirosa.  
-"Vamos de una puta vez, quiero ver verdadera acción!"-rugió emocionado.

Y así fue como todo mundo termino pasándola bien... hasta que llegaron al escenario principal.

-"Por favor K-kacchan, sé que no es lo q-que esperabas pero-"-la macabra mirada que le dio su amigo le hizo callar.  
-"Ignóralo Midori, esto es genial!"-levanto los brazos emocionada.  
-"Esto no es un maldito torneo de verdad…"-dijo entre dientes el rubio-"…por lo menos hubieran hecho algo parecido a ese programa de los alienígenas con cola de mono…!"-venas sobresalieron de su cabeza.

Esto era lo que pasaba cuando las expectativas eran muy altas, pobre e ingenuo Bakugou, término viniendo a ver un torneo de peleas en videojuegos…

-"Y con eso termina nuestro penúltimo encuentro!"-anuncio una presentadora-"Llego la hora de la final!"-rugidos de los fans se escucharon en todo el lugar.

Chispas iluminaron el escenario, todo mundo parecía saber lo que se venía a excepción de los tres graduados de U.A. Todo a su alrededor no hace mas que causarle intriga a Izuku, quien parecía ser el único que le prestaba total concentración a quien o que aparecería.

Mina se alejó un poco para contestarle a Suyru, Bakugou simplemente no quiso prestarle mucha atención… hasta que apareció un rostro familiar.

-"Ella es la campeona! La invencible y hermosa… Civa!"-los ojos del rubio se abrieron levemente más de lo común.

En el nombre de todos los infiernos… que hacia **ella** aquí?

 **Más rubios a la lista.**

Algunos se desmayaron, otros lloraban de la felicidad e incluso unos cuantos aficionados intentaron traspasar la barrera de seguridad… que hizo nuestro protagonista? El solo se puso a pensar y aplaudir al mismo tiempo, recordaba haberla visto antes, mas su mente aun le bloqueaba todo recuerdo relacionado.

-"Que hace esa perra aquí?"-pregunto extrañado su amigo.  
-"La conoces?"-pregunto.  
-"Por desgracia, si"-hizo una mueca-"Es la de loca de Shiketsu, la que fue al examen de licencia provisional..."-informo.

Un foco se prendió encima de su cabeza.

-"Ah! Camie, verdad?"-logro recordar-"Ella es la campeona?"-inclino su cabeza algo confundido.

Le era algo difícil de creer sabiendo lo atareado que era ser un héroe. Al regresar su atención en la rubia, su rostro expreso sorpresa al ver que su encuentro ya había terminado, con un aplastante marcador de tres a cero.

 _Es bastante buena…_

-"Como sea, yo me largo de aquí"-se empezó a marchar entre el mar de fans.  
-"Un momento… yo la conozco!"-hablo a penas termino su llamada, Ashido.  
-"En serio?"-cada vez se confundía aún más.  
-"Si! Apareció en la revista _Womens_ de este día!"-le vio anonadada-"Es toda una figura en el entrenamiento electrónico!"-comenzó a volverse su fan.  
-"Kacchan la conoce, dijo que ambos fueron a dar el examen de licencia provisi-"-su cuerpo fue hecho a un lado.

Mina no tardo mucho tiempo en alcanzar al rubio y pedirle a la fuerza que se la presenta… y así fue.

 **Minutos después.**

-"Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte! Primero conozco a cuatro grandes figuras de héroes y ahora a un personaje de la revolución femenina!"-el pelinegro se sintió bendecido.

Reunidos todos en un maid café (esto porque no había otro lugar más espacioso en la convención) la fiebre por saber quién era esta nueva rubia comenzó. Fue Suyru quien inicio con la charla en lo que esperaban a que sus pedidos llegaran.

-"Te vi haciendo streams algunas veces! Además de sexy eres fenomenal en los videojuegos!"-comento Mina.  
-"Gracias, me alegro de que te guste"-sonrió-"Entonces... quienes son todos ustedes?"-pregunto.  
-"Oh, lo siento! Mi nombre es…"-Su mente seguía procesando todo, Izuku se sentía algo extraño al encontrarse con la Camie _real_.

El incidente de Toga parecía que le había puesto algo fuera de lugar con todo lo relacionado a la rubia, estos pensamientos podrían molestarle después, debía eliminar esta mala sensación.

-"Siento que nos habíamos visto antes… te conozco?"-pregunto Camie, fijándose en Izuku.  
-"Uh… si? Digo n-no? Uh…."-no supo cómo explicar su situación, los ojos de todos los del grupo se fijaron en él, para su buena suerte, sus pedidos llegaron justo a tiempo.

Pero el problema no termino ahí, dos esferas color miel oscuro no paraban de verle, siempre buscando el contacto visual a pesar de estar comiendo, firmando autógrafos o tomándose fotos con todo fan que se le acercaba.

-"Bueno, fue bueno tener compañía en el almuerzo pero ya me tengo que ir"-se levantó de la mesa.  
-"Oww tan pronto? Aun ni acaba la convención!"-hizo un puchero la pelirosa.  
-"Sorry, tengo un itinerario apretado"-se puso lentes y gorra.  
-"Que casualidad"-hablo Aoyama-"El señor ergo maniaco comparte ese mismo problema"-empujo levemente a Izuku.  
-"Verdad? Si no hubiera sido por mí, este trabajólico no hubiera siquiera pensado en salir de casa!"-sonrió.  
-"Hehe, vaya reputación que tienes Midoriya"-le dio algunas palmadas, Kirishima.  
-"N-no es…"-no supo cómo responder el afanado peliverde. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar la promesa a Eri-"…lo siento, también tengo que retirarme"-se levantó deprisa.  
-"Perfecto!"-volvió a hablar Aoyama-"Como buen héroe que eres… por que no te aseguras que esta importante señorita llegue a salvo a su hogar?"-sugirió.

 _Ah no… otra vez no Aoyama…_ se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba lograr casi al segundo que hablo. Izuku ya estaba listo para dar sus razones por las que debía pasar de tal misión, sin embargo, Camie hablo.

-"Cool! Serás algo así como _el transportador_ "-sonrió.

El destino nunca es injusto, él sabe lo que hace y si te pasa algo que consideras cruel e incluso abusivo… es porque te lo mereces. Lo mismo ocurre con toda la buena fortuna.

 **Una petición.**

Las cosas iban tal y como estaban antes, sus ojos viéndole directamente y el intentando no ser rudo y hablar sobre cosas triviales. Ambos sentados enfrente del otro en un tren que casualmente los llevaría al mismo distrito, la voz de Aoyama resonó en su interior al pensar en ese verbo que tanto tenía que ver con el azar.

-"Eres bastante raro"-rompió el hielo la rubia.  
-"Lo s-siento, yo-"  
-"Y todavía te disculpas"-soltó una risilla-"En verdad eres un héroe?"-pregunto con notorio interés, inclinándose un poco para verle de más cerca.  
-"C-como sabes que-"  
-"El amigo de la rosada, menciono algo acerca de sus identidades secretas y todo eso"-recordó.  
-"Oh…"-parece que la discreción era algo que no importaba mucho hoy en día-"Pues sí, s-soy un héroe"  
-"Yo también lo fui un tiempo, no funciono"-Camie se perdió en sus recuerdos-"Va a sonar súper extraño e incluso molesto… pero te gustaría venir a mi depa?"-pregunto sonriente.  
-"E-estaría encantado! Pero tengo a a-alguien que me espera en casa y-"  
-"Entonces puedo ir?"-pregunto sin más.  
-"Uh?"-se vio algo confundido.  
-"Mentí acerca de lo del itinerario apretado, hehe"-su gesto le recordó a cierta pelirosa-"No me sentía muy a gusto con el amigo de la rosada"-revelo.

No era necesario decirlo pero siempre era bueno aclarar las cosas.

-"Es su n-novio y uhm… la rosada se llama Mina Ashido"-le sorprendió que no recordara sus nombres.  
-"Y el tuyo?"-parecía no interesarle el resto.  
-"Izuku…"  
-"Bien, Izuku… puedo ir a tu casa?"-volvió a preguntar.

Un gran sonrojo le recordó a su pasado yo, ese que se sonrojaba y se convertía en una máquina de balbucear incoherencias. A penas se conocían y Camie ya estaba llamándole por su nombre... algo bastante incomodo conociendo la tradición que se vivía en Japón.

-"Pues…"  
-"Podemos jugar videojuegos"-tomo su mochila y le mostro la enorme cantidad de discos junto a una consola-"Me gustaría saber cómo te va siendo un héroe"-sonrió una vez más.

No sabía por qué la comparo en ese momento, él no era de comparar a las personas… pero fue inevitable no pensar que la rubia era como una versión menos energética y más madura que Mina. Quizá puedan volverse algo cercanos a su tiempo, tal y como sucedió con la pelirosa.

-"Vamos, si dices que no entonces tus amigos tendrán razón respecto a que nunca te diviertes"-el tren se detuvo.

Eso no era cierto…

-"Ok, déjame llamar a alguien primero"-accedió.

 **Segunda parte:**

 **(6)** Decir que la vida era hermosa era poco comparado a lo que vivía hoy en día, contento y casi siempre con buenas vibras rodeándole, Izuku parecía ya haberse despedido por siempre de eso a lo que todos le temían y llamaban rutina.

-"Camie vendrá esta noche a cenar? Me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas acerca del ultimo videojuego que me presto"-dijo Eri.  
-"Estas segura que es eso? O es solo otra excusa para jugar con ella?"-le vio sonriente.  
-"Excusa, solo quiero jugar"-rio culpable.

Se había equivocado terriblemente al intentar predecir cómo se desarrollaría su relación, ahora, dependiente de esa hermosa e inteligente rubia, Izuku nunca más volvería a jugar a hacerse el adivino. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan lista, agradable, interesante y hacia seguía.

Y conocerla fue fugazmente placentero.

Dos semanas y un día, eso era todo lo que había tardado en enamorarse de su persona, por que ocultarlo? Su corazón había sido flechado con tal fuerza, que sentía que esta flecha en su pecho nunca sería posible de quitar. Aun no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo y sinceramente no le importaba si no era reciproco.

Sentía que había vuelto a nacer con ella, el castaño fue reemplazado por el amarillo, todo sentimiento negativo fue limpiado por sus abrazos, toda preocupación se volvía cosa de risas y todo momento cálido se volvía inolvidable.

Dudaba constantemente de si confesarle su amor, conocía las consecuencias de lo que podría ocurrir… pero una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro al imaginarse lo que diría luego.

 _Bueno… a volver a las novelas visuales._

Fue difícil acostumbrarse a todo su extravagante vocabulario, sin embargo, aprendidas esas nuevas palabras no hubo más complicaciones en su amistad. Era como si cada vez que se juntaban todo a su alrededor dejaba de ser infinitamente complejo, todo tenia respuesta y nada les era imposible.

Había encontrado a su chica ideal, podía hacer un cambio drástico al día siguiente pero para Camie siempre serias el mismo en el interior… bueno, quizás unos cuantos comentarios y risas acerca de su nueva apariencia pero nada más.

-"Buenos días!"-saludo a la puntual Bubblegirl.  
-"Últimamente haz estado de muy buen humor, paso algo?"-pregunto amable.  
-"Se podría decir que si…"-un leve sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas.  
-"Y tendrá eso que ver con el color rosa?"-cuestiono sonriente.  
-"Eh? Rosa?"-le vio confundido.  
-"No? Raro… pensé que era tu influencia la que la hizo mejorar en su trabajo"  
-"A quién?"-se sintió extrañado.  
-"Ve a tu oficina, ahí está tu respuesta"-señalo.

Alienado pero manteniendo su buen humor, Izuku se encamino a su oficina, aún era muy temprano… Aoyama no le acompaño esta vez por un dolor de estómago. Sería posible que…

-"Mina?"-le fue algo sorpresiva verla aquí… dormida.

Baba caía de su boca, señal que le decía a Izuku que posiblemente este muy exhausta. Una pila de papeles con ejercicios que él no recordaba haberle enseñado ya hacía en su escritorio y en piso, un sentimiento de orgullo le lleno.

Pareciera que todo estaba cambiando a su alrededor, dicen que es cuando uno decide cambiar que tus alrededores evolucionan, parecía que era cierto después de todo. En lo que él ordenaba y limpiaba, su mente analizo el estado de su amiga estas últimas semanas.

Algo le había hecho cambiar, aun no sabía qué, pero que la pelirosa deje de pasar de novio en novio era algo bastante drástico conociéndola.

Una vez ya acomodada en su sofá y cubierta por su abrigo, Izuku se dispuso a trabajar en silencio, feliz de saber que su amiga estaba cambiando para bien. Hoy se sentía con ganas de hacer lo que sea, le ahorraría el esfuerzo de su parte del trabajo escrito… Mina se lo merecía.

Después de todo, fue ella quien "indirectamente" le ayudo a conocer a Camie. Luego también le agradecería a Aoyama.

 **Hora del almuerzo**

Reunidos en una pequeña mesa, el grupo de conocidos de Izuku en la oficina almorzaba de lo más tranquilos, la llegada de cierta pelirosa, sin embargo, termino con esa paz.

-"*yawn* Hola…"-saludo algo cansada antes de desplomarse en la mesa con un café en manos.  
-"Como durmió la nueva Einstein? Este encaramelado risos verdes nos contó sobre tu sobreesfuerzo, parece que también te paso sus malos hábitos"-hablo Aoyama.  
-"Por qué tardaste en venir? Ya había hecho tu parte antes de salir a patrullar"-le pregunto curioso, Izuku.  
-"Me puse a practicar otros ejercicios…*yawn* pero aún me faltan algunos…ZzZ"-se quedó a medio sorbo de café.  
-"Aunque sea bueno que te preocupes por aprender más"-le limpio el café de su blusa-"Nada en exceso es bueno"-Bubblegirl posiciono bien su vaso.  
-"Si sigues así tendré que despedirte hahaha!"-rio Mirio.  
-"Podríamos cambiar de tema? Me duele la cabeza…"-recostó su mentón en la mesa y cerro sus ojos.  
-"Bueno, estábamos hablando del futuro que le espera aquí al _chico enamorado_ "-señalo a Izuku.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron de golpe, fijándose directamente al referido con incredibilidad.

-"Que?"-pregunto incrédula.  
-"Podríamos cambiar de t-tema denue-"  
-"Aparentemente hay alguien que tiene a nuestro niño patas arriba"-explico BG.  
-"Y es rubia~"-aumento Mirio.  
-"Cualquiera diría que es la indicada para un soltero que nunca ha tenido novia y que casualmente tiene a una pequeña del mismo color de cabello"-dijo, Aoyama.  
-"No había pensado en eso… por eso te gusta Midoriya?"-pregunto en son de broma BG.  
-"Nah! Seguro que en verdad eres un pervertido en secreto y te gustan con curvas"-soltó una carcajada a la vez que le abrazaba del hombro.  
-"No es e-eso…"-dijo en voz baja el avergonzado peliverde.  
-"Y entonces que es?"-pregunto seria la pelirosa.

La manera en que lo dijo fue suficiente para crear tensión en la pacifica mesa en la que estaban.

-"Uhm… es necesario que l-lo diga?"-cuestiono cada vez más abochornado.  
-"Somos tus amigos, si es necesario"-sus iris amarillos parecían penetrar su alma.  
-"P-pues…"-el sonido del timbre fue lo que le salvo esta vez.

Todo mundo fue retirándose tranquilamente… todo mundo menos cierta persona. Que permaneció en su asiento hasta que todos se fueron con un rostro vacío.

 **Fin de la jornada.**

El día fue a un ritmo lento esta vez, Izuku no tuvo problemas con eso, le hizo añorar más el momento que la volvería a ver.

-"Vas a quedarte horas extras?"-pregunto sorprendido una vez más por su amiga.  
-"Si… aun no logro resolver a estos malditos"-le sonrió-"Hey uh… estaba preguntándome"-observo como el peliverde se alistaba para irse.  
-"Hmm?"-volvió a prestarle atención luego de ya estar preparado.

Un silencio extraño se formó en la oficina, uno que el peliverde pensaba no volver a pasar.

-"Cuando me presentas a la nueva Midoriya! Hehe"-rio con una sonrisa que solo ella podía hacer, mostrando su dentadura con felicidad.  
-"Lo hare cuando la tenga, lo prometo"-devolvió el gesto.  
-"Solo no te tardes mucho!"-le dio un leve golpe en su hombro, mucho menos fuerte de lo normal.

Recordando sus pensamientos en la mañana, Izuku se acercó a la pelirosa y la levanto de su silla para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-"Gracias Mina… por todo"-el abrazo no fue correspondido hasta pasado unos momentos después, en ese tiempo juro escucho un inaudible sollozo. _Probablemente por lo emotivo del momento_ , pensó el.  
-"Yo debería decir eso, t-tonto"-enrollo sus brazos en su cuello con toda la fuerza que tenía, aferrándose lo más que pudo a su ser y apegando su rostro lo más que pudo al de él.

Estando aun abrazados y ella levantada, el par se quedó viéndose por unos segundos, por unos momentos Izuku juro ver que algo andaba mal con su amiga… sentía que algo le dolía por la manera en que le miraba. **(7)** Su sonrisa temblorosa borro todo pensamiento que tuvo y todo volvió a la normalidad

-"No dudes en pedirme ayuda"-le dijo luego de alejarse-"Adiós!"-se despidió.

Mina nunca devolvió el saludo.

 **Cliché.**

-"Leíste las noticias de hoy en día? Todo ese escándalo en Estados Unidos seguramente traerá repercusiones a largo plazo"-informo Camie.  
-"Espero que nada malo ocurra, tengo una amiga ahí…"-empezó a preocuparse.  
-"Siempre existe la posibilidad de regresar, quizá debas hablar con ella"-sonrió.

Una sonrisa apareció en su mente, como si de una imagen con mensaje subliminal se tratara.

-"No, estoy seguro que está bien"-se llenó de esperanzas-"Por cierto, Eri espera que vuelvas a visitar pronto, quería preguntarte algo acerca de un videojuego"  
-"Esa dulzura…"-sonrió-"…bueno! Termine mi reseña, que te parece?"-le hizo señas para que se acercara a su ordenador.

Le sorprendía que a pesar de tener una gran pasión por el análisis a fondo de un texto de cualquier tipo de tema, la rubia continúe limitándose a solo dar comentarios de un videojuego que sus patrocinadores le pedían que hiciera.

-"Y…?"-le vio con una leve sonrisa.  
-"Ni siquiera sé de qué tipo de juego hablas"-soltó una risilla.  
-"Entonces aun me falta mejorarlo"-regreso a teclear.  
-"Pero si solo es mi o-opinión…"-le vio algo incrédulo.  
-"Mi objetivo es lograr que hasta un completo hater logre comprenderlo"-su mirada llena de determinación.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, la confianza y perseverancia de la rubia era una de esas cosas que le había hecho caer a sus pies. Quería… quería ir mas allá de solo conversaciones cálidas y leves roces de manos, la quería a ella.

-"C-camie…"-se agacho y alejo su mano del ratón-"…por f-favor sal c-conmigo!"-exclamo rojo como un tomate.

Con sus ojos cerrados como candados, unas delicadas manos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie con toda la paciencia del mundo. Verde y miel colisionaron, era raro... basto con una mirada para que todo miedo se esfumara de su sistema.

-"Ok"-sonrió genuinamente la rubia.

Seguidamente se abrazaron y todo fue perfecto.

 **No estoy lista.**

Camie no era de las personas que dependía de alguien para sobrevivir, no… ella no era de las que no podían soportar un solo día sin un chico que le acompañe. Había pasado por mucho para poder alcanzar este nivel de armonía y estabilidad en su vida.

Todos esos años que desperdicio para ser un héroe le hicieron recapacitar, darse cuenta que simplemente no daba para eso fue el inicio de lo que ella llamaría como la etapa de su vida que más significado tenía.

Por supuesto… eso fue hasta que conoció a su actual pareja.

 _Alguna vez podremos volver a ver al chico peliverde?_ -dijo la voz robotizada de la computadora.

Un doloroso Game Over salto en su pantalla, el chat se volvió loco al ver como horas de estar jugando a la perfección término en un error tan básico.

-"Se terminó el stream…"-dicho esto corto la emisión, dejando a sus seguidores en un estado mucho más shockeado.

Su corazón no paraba de latir, ese órgano que pensaba nunca más volvería a salirse de control ahora le dominaba e torturaba con esta sensación de querer dejarlo todo atrás por ir a buscarlo a él. Esto no debía haber pasado, como dejo que ocurriera?

Esa estúpida manera de tratarla, cálida pero apasionada cuando se lo proponía. Odiaba sentirse así, era una completa contradicción a todo lo que se había propuesto al dejar de lado su futuro como heroína.

Pero ahora gracias a sus constantes ánimos y positivismo, la idea de volver a intentarlo se plantó como semilla en su cabeza.

Su celular vibro alado suyo, a pesar de estar pensando en lo ridículo de sus errores… Camie no dudo en contestar casi al milisegundo. Su voz fue música para sus oídos, sus palabras entorpecieron su sentido común, transportándole a una dimensión en la que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Las ganas de estar a su lado se elevaron hasta los cielos.

Su rostro reflejaba desesperación y horror, mas su cuerpo no hacía más que cambiarse lo más rápido posible para ir a esperarlo de su trabajo, como si de una mascota esperando a su dueño se tratara. Cuando fue que le domestico de esta manera? Como hizo para que su palabra sea absoluta en ella?

 _Basta… ya no…_

-"Hola Camie, Izuku ya debe estar por salir"-le sonrió la recepcionista.

Debía escapar, abandonarlo para poder volver a ser libre… pero en verdad quería eso?

Todo esto era una maldita pesadilla, su corazón y mente en desacuerdo y ella aquí volviéndose loca por escucharlos a ambos día y noche. No estaba lista, era demasiado con lo que cargar… mucho peor con alguien tan bueno como él.

-"Hola…"-le saludo a lo lejos ese maldito manipulador con rostro inocente, a su lado ya hacia esa tal Ashido, quien no paraba de verle con una precisión de francotiradora.  
-"H-hola…"-la diferencia de estaturas siempre le traía vergüenza, lo odiaba.  
-"Yo ya me voy, feliz fin de semana!"-se le acerco primero, su sonrisa y aire divertido e energético desapareció al instante que cruzo miradas con ella.

Esta chica lo sabía... sentía como si fuera a recibir la paliza de su vida si la pelirosa se enterara de lo que estuviera pensando.

-"Adonde quieres ir primero?"-su mano le trajo del hombro a su cuerpo, sensación repugnantemente acogedora.

Ya no podía seguir con esto, tenía que terminar de una vez… en privado.

 **Después…**

...extraño.

De un momento a otro todo volvió a la normalidad, así nada más… sin trucos ni nada por el estilo. El rompecabezas que se había creado involuntariamente y que le atormentaba constantemente fue resuelto, todo este tiempo solo había estado pensando en lo negativo, aferrándose a que su ideología de una vida sin verdaderas preocupaciones era lo mejor para ella.

-"Por favor no llores…"-esa voz embrujada empezó a hacérsele… melodiosa-"...no tienes nada de qué preocuparte"-su sonrisa le hizo sentir mariposas.

 _Ah… ya entiendo._

-"Voy a estar bien…"-sus brazos le llenaron de calor.

 _Eso no es cierto._

Si tan solo se hubiera abierto desde el principio, tal y como él lo hizo con ella, nada de este drama hubiera pasado. Uno siempre tiene que apuntarle a convertirse en su novi cuando conoce a alguien, solo así… quizá puede llegar a ser su amigo.

De todos los momentos que se había imaginado de niña, Camie nunca pensó que se enamoraría con lágrimas en sus ojos y con su otra mitad consolándole con un gesto dolido. Parece que al final de todo… no estaba lista.

Sin embargo… su amor ya le pertenecía a este muchacho. Y para demostrarlo, un profundo beso que canalizo todos sus sentimientos encontrados logro enmascarar su cobardía.

Esto era lo menos que podía darle después de haberle ilusionado.

-"C-camie…?"-le menciono confundido al verla asegurar la puerta y empezar a desvestirse. La rubia le sonrió antes de acercársele.  
-"Lo siento..."-dijo casi en un susurro.

Y entonces todo se tornó pasión.

 **La carta**

 **(8)** Sabía que algo estaba mal, Mina se lo había dicho, Aoyama e incluso Bakugou se lo advirtieron…

 _Es demasiado perfecta, olvídate de ella._

Podía poner como excusa que al ser su primer noviazgo no tenía la culpa? No… era un adulto, debía afrentar toda la responsabilidad.

-"Hola? Si… me quede a dormir en casa de Camie"-le informo a Eri-"Volveré pronto…"-colgó.

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro para luego seguir subiendo y apretar con fuerza sus risos verdes, no podía entender… no lograba procesar como fue que todo se fue al demonio. De seguramente le dio indicios, más el, afectado por sus propios caprichos amorosos no pudo verlos.

Todo interior y exteriormente era color gris, podría haber pasado la noche más maravillosa de su vida junto a la chica perfecta… pero como dolía no tenerla alado suyo al despertar.

Dolía… dolía mucho.

Intento recordar todo lo que había pasado e intentar recomponerse, siempre usaba este método para tragarse todo ese sufrimiento acumulado física y espiritualmente. Todo sea por el bien de no preocupar a sus seres queridos.

Lo peor de todo era el tener impregnado su olor, su esencia, en todo su cuerpo. Aun podía sentir sus caricias y su dulce voz mencionarle una y otra vez… podía recordar cada momento como si de una grabación se tratara.

Tenía que escapar de aquí, huir de todo lo relacionado a ella. Si existiera un quirk que te borrara la memoria Izuku no dudaría en pedirle que elimine todo recuerdo de ella.

Su imagen se le aparecía en todos lados, en su momento de locura, sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron en el fantasma de Camie escribiendo algo en su mesa. Ese algo era una carta.

Tomo el pedazo de papel y la guardo en su bolsillo, no le importo el siquiera preguntarse por qué la rubia no se había llevado nada de lo que estaba en su cuarto, el solo empezó a correr.

No quería ir en tren, ahí fue donde todo empezó.

Hace mucho que no iba a casa saltando de techo en techo, su cuerpo envuelto por energía más su mente ya hacia vestida del más negro de los trajes. La rabia logro sacar lo mejor de sí a medio camino, aún era temprano… no importaba si se tomaba su tiempo en desahogarse un poco.

Con sus ojos lagrimosos y con sus puños listos para destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, Izuku golpeo en dirección al mar con un rugido que sacudió toda la playa en la que solía entrenar. Las olas se abrieron tal moisés huyendo de sus verdugos.

Tras descargar toda su furia y energía, lagrimas empezaron tal y como lo había hecho de adolescente… con la única diferencia de que esta vez se encontraba solo. Ya como última fase para terminar este amargo ritual, el peliverde saco el arrugado papel de su bolsillo.

Sus ojos rojos se tomaron su tiempo para ajustarse al amanecer de la playa, era increíble que todo su sufrimiento haya durado apenas unas horas de la mañana.

 _Hola! En verdad lamento el no haber estado contigo cuando despertaras, te juro que me hubiera encantado realizar una de esas incomodas escenas del día siguiente. Ok… mira, no estoy escribiendo para disculparme por algo que ambos sabemos fue… repentino._

 _Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es por eso mismo Izuku… que no puedo estar más contigo. Estoy segura que para este momento debes odiarme o por lo menos eso espero yo, porque lo merezco._

 _Eres simple, quizá la persona más común y corriente que existe en el mundo entero, nada especial, nada fuera de lo común más que tus lindas pecas, hehe. Tuvo que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta de lo único que es ser tú, quiero decir… probablemente es tu uniformidad lo que te hace encajar en todo lugar._

 _Lo que te hace moldeable y abierto a más ideas, personas y mucho más._

 _Quizá por eso termine enamorándome de ti. No lo sé…_

 _No puedo estar contigo por esa razón, no quiero despojarte de esa característica tan especial que tienes, no es justo para ninguno de tus amigos ni para ti. A pesar de que diga esto, sé que muy en el interior… es imposible cambiarte._

 _No pienso renunciar a ti, no después de todo lo que vivimos. No habrá nadie más que llegue a amar más que tu (súper cursi, lo siento lol)._

 _Por siempre tuya._

 _Camie._

 **Al mismo tiempo… en el baño de un tren que salía de la ciudad.**

Cierta multitud se había reunido frente al baño del tren, confundidos, preocupados y apenados por los fuertes sollozos que se escuchaban desde dentro.

-"Señorita… solo queremos ayudar, por favor salga"-pidió una mucama.

No hubo respuesta, el llanto de la joven siguió escuchándose y aumentando incluso a gritos de dolor… que le rompió el corazón a más de uno de los pasajeros.

 **Vaya, espero y no se haya tornado pesado leer todo eso haha. Lamento muchísimo mi ausencia, he estado increíblemente atareado estas últimas semanas, en verdad espero que esta novela por lo menos les de algo de que entretenerse.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, esto está lejos de terminarse!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	2. III y IV

**Respuestas a reviews:**

 **: Hehehe espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas, gracias por el comentario de todas formas.  
-ukinea: Gracias por darle una oportunidad, en verdad lamento que te complique la lectura con mi manera de escribir, es irónico que me encante escribir, más las clases de lenguaje, comunicación y razonamiento verbal me resulte ultra aburrido. Cual referencia a entrenando tu dragón haha?(Me quede con las dudas)  
-jake5392: No cuenta como clickbait ya que no lo hice conscientemente? Haha.  
-Emerl G: Lo siento! Hahaha.**

 **Como siempre aquí les dejo la lista de canciones que me ayudaron a imaginarme cada escena. Escucharlas siempre es su decisión, espero sea de su agrado(Esta tiene bastante rock).**

 **1-Elton John – My fathers gun.  
2-Limp Bizkit – Behind Blue eyes.  
3-Undertale OST- Sans.  
4-The White Stripes – Seven Nation Army.  
5-The Police – Roxanne.  
6-Metric - Black Sheep.  
7-Scientists – We Had Love.  
8-Leave Before The Lights Come On – Arctic Monkeys.  
9-Undertale OST- It's Raining Somewhere Else.  
10-Undertales OST – Home.  
11-Mipha's Theme – The Legend of Zelda(Breath of the Wild).  
12-Guns N' Roses – Welcome to the Jungle.**

 **Tercera parte: Musicalidad natural.**

 **(1)** La noticia había caído como piano lanzado desde el Empire State, todo conocido parecía haber dejado de pensar o realizar acción alguna al momento de recibir las nuevas, puesto que, secretamente todos siempre estaban pendientes de la vida del otro… incluso cuando no lo parecía.

Que como fue que la noticia llego a voz de todos? Pues la increíble discreción de Aoyama quizá tenga que ver, quizá.

Por eso es que hoy, involuntariamente, una gran cantidad de oficinas sean de renombre o no, tuvieron que anunciar, posponer e incluso disculparse por la ausencia de grandes héroes de sus oficinas.

Que el CEO de una de las más reconocidas empresas a nivel mundial de la sociedad de héroes haya anunciado su privación dejo impactado a más de uno. Mientras que la prensa buscaba desesperadamente la razón de todo este caos, cierta pelinegra ya hacía con su ceño fruncido, labios retraídos y manos estrujando con toda su fuerza estas mismas, haciendo la impresión de que estuviera rezando.

Su vestimenta profesional, los aires de determinación con los que había venido a realizar esa soñada conferencia fue derrumbada en menos de lo que canta un gallo. La gran mesa redonda en su recién construida sala de reuniones ya hacia completamente vacía, ni siquiera una musca había dignado a presentarse a este proyecto que le había costado tanto en preparar.

Y todo por culpa de un imprevisto... un verde imprevisto.

Con sus ojos cerrados y emanando un claro aura de ira fue como Jirou le encontró, la pobre estaba tan concentrada en lo que sea que esté pensando que no había notado a la pelivioleta entrar.

-"*sigh* No es el fin del mundo Yaomomo…"-intento sonar positiva-"…aun somos jóvenes, tenemos toda una vida por delante"-se acercó.

Las palabras son inútiles cuando tocas fondo.

-"Escucha… este fin tendré una presentación en el _Reino_ _de la música_ , va a ser un gran evento según me dijeron. Somos el evento principal y estoy segura que por lo menos lograras distraerte"-sonrió.  
-"Ya sabes mi respuesta"-se levantó lista para retirarse.  
-"Significaría mucho para mi"-dijo antes de que su amiga se fuera-"Si lo hago bien incluso puede que llegue a las grandes ligas"-anuncio.

Kyouka le caía bien, una de las únicas personas que le comprendía hoy en día, todo el trabajo que había realizado merecía un respiro, era lo correcto si quería mantener su mente cuerda y luego continuar con el trabajo.

-"Estaré ahí…"-dijo antes de irse.

 **La junta**

-"Prometo volver lo más rápido que pueda, una pequeña charla y ya"  
-" _No hay prisa, tomate tu tiempo para asegurarte de que nada malo le pasa"_

Shouto podía imaginarse a su pareja sonriendo, algo raro sabiendo que es invisible, nadie podía verla más que el… eso siempre le hacía sentir único.

-" _Salúdalo de mi parte! Adiós Sho!"-_ un beso le fue mandado.

No había muchas personas que amara en este mundo, tres para ser exactos, siendo Tooru la más reciente adición a su escasa lista. Y no es por ser un amargado misántropo millennial, no… es que en verdad muy pocas personas se habían dado la molestia de ver más allá de solo una fea cicatriz.

-"Adiós…"-colgó exactamente al momento que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Los rumores decían que el corazón del peliverde había sido terriblemente herido, nuevamente Shouto se vio confundido del por qué su amigo había sido internado en su departamento si un accidente de ese grado requería atención constante de médicos y enfermeras en un hospital. Como sea… lo importante es que estaba vivo.

Las puertas de las escaleras se abrieron de repente, provocándole cierto susto al chico de cabello bicolor, la imagen de otro buen amigo suyo le calmo de inmediato.

-"Iida, tu también vas a ver a Midoriya?"-fue directo como siempre.  
-"Oh! Buenos días Todoroki!"-le saludo a pesar de estar notoriamente cansado-"Como esta Hagakure?"-le dio la mano.  
-"Bien, gracias por preguntar"  
-"Me alegro por ambos y si… también estoy aquí por Midoriya"-confirmo.  
-"No puedo creer que se haya descuidado de tal manera, no sé si estoy listo para verlo…"-se sintió impotente Shouto.  
-"Pienso lo mismo, esto es una gran tragedia…"-bajo un poco la mirada.

Tras dar unos pasos más el par dio con la habitación señalada, se podía escuchar cierta conmoción desde adentro, Iida no perdió más tiempo y llamo a la puerta.

-"Ah! Buenos días tío Todoroki, tío Iida!"-hizo una reverencia, Eri-"Eh… pasen y acomódense por f-favor!"-les dio paso.

Confusos por su actitud, los dos muchachos se adentraron inquietos… los ruidos que se podían escuchar desde afuera tomaron forma una vez llegaron a la sala.

-"Bastardo mitad y mitad!"-le señalo Bakugou.  
-"Todoroki-bro! Cuanto tiempo!"-le saludo Kirishima.  
-"Debe ser un placer para ustedes el volver a ver-"-Aoyama fue interrumpido por el frenético golpe de la puerta.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en la pobre Eri, quien hacia todo lo posible por abrir la puerta e intentar no derramar un montón de té y galletas.

-"Mina aquí!"-siguió tocando hasta que por fin le abrieron. Su rostro se ilumino al ver a la crecida rubia-"Ay dios mío… eres mucho más hermosa en persona!"-le abrazo con fuerza.  
-"T-tía Ashido!"-empezó a temblar por la presión.  
-"Ashido?"-le menciono extrañado, Todoroki-"Que estás haciendo aquí?"-no veía lógica por ningún lado.  
-"Esto comprueba la unión que hay entre nosotros! Nuestros lazos son profundos!"-dijo emocionado el de lentes.  
-"Oh! Todoroki, Iida"-saludo sonriente tras dejar a Eri-"Chispitas, Aoyama, Kirishima…"-se tomó su tiempo.  
-"Que coño haces aquí ojos de mapache?"-escupió Bakugou.  
-"Pues ver como esta Midori obvio…"-se cruzó de brazos.  
-"Pero… por qué?"-siguió sin entender nada Todoroki.  
-"Uh… porque es mi amigo?"-respondió insegura.  
-"Todos somos amigos en nuestra vieja clase!"-puso una mano en su hombro Iida, pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-"Que considerada…"-le vio pícaro Aoyama.  
-"Cállate"-le mando una mirada.  
-"P-pueden servirse!"-dejo una bandeja con bocadillos que inmediatamente empezó a ser devorada por Bakugou.  
-"Enserio hermano?"-sonrió Kirishima.  
-"Jodete! No desayune…!"-siguió llenándose de comida agresivamente.

La pelirosa no le traía buena espina a Shouto, que Tooru se tome el tiempo de invitarla cordialmente a pasar el rato y que esta la rechace por preferir pasarla bien con uno de esos niños de paso de la farándula era algo que le hizo verla con indiferencia.

No le gustaba que su amigo tenga a alguien como ella dentro de su vida… ni un poco.

-"Entonces… donde de esta él?"-pregunto en medio del silencio y el masticar del rubio.  
-"Aun no sale de su habitación"-informo Aoyama.  
-"Se lo tiene *gulp* merecido… dejándose engatusar tan tontamente"-comento Bakugou.  
-"Así siempre es la primera vez hermano, lo importante es darle nuestro apoyo"-sus palabras, aunque involuntarias, causaron cierta tensión.  
-"Ya te habían herido en el pecho antes?"-pregunto inocente Todoroki.

Bakugou dejo de comer para verle atento, Aoyama se alejó un poco y Mina empezó a comer e escribir por su celular. Kirishima simplemente abrió la boca un par de veces… pero nada salió.

-"Se podría decir que si…"-intento decirlo sin que sonara tan relevante.  
-"Como es que nunca me entere?! Mil disculpas Kirishima! En verdad lamento no haberte ido a visitar en ese entonces…"-se sintió como abatido Iida.  
-"No i-importa…"-rasco su nuca algo nervioso.

Un silencio fúnebre envolvió a todos, sin más bocadillos y todos con ganas de ver al peliverde… cada uno iniciaba perder la paciencia a su propio modo. Sin embargo, la aparición de Eri, vestida con su uniforme, logro evitar que se inicie una muy probable discusión.

-"Uhm… Izuku llegara en unos m-minutos! Lamento tener que retirarme p-pero tengo clases…"-dijo agitada y nerviosa-"…y ya se me hizo tarde así que…"-se empezó a retirar.  
-"Espera… que?!"-se levantó Bakugou-"Como que _llegara_?"-empezó a ponerse rojo.

La cerradura de la puerta empezó a sonar, segundos después todo mundo vio con los ojos como platos como el peliverde entraba de lo más tranquilo a su departamento… sudado pero sonriente.

-"Chicos…?"-dijo al verlos a todos reunidos-"Que están haciendo aquí?".

De más está decir que la mayoría no tomo esto del todo bien, concordando en que Bakugou sea quien se haga cargo desde este punto.

 **Despierta!**

-"Hahaha! Faltar una vez al trabajo no es el fin del mundo Midoriya!"-le dijo desde la otra línea Mirio.  
-"Gracias por comprender senpai, mañana mismo estaré de vuelta en las oficinas"-informo.  
-"Tomate tu tiempo, intenta olvidar todo lo negativo y enfócate en lo positivo"-aconsejo-"Ahora podremos volver a salir a divertirnos como los solterones que somos! Haha!"-colgó.

 _Ojala y hacerlo fuera tan fácil como decirlo._

El peliverde observo el desastre que tenía que limpiar para esta tarde, su estómago rugía y su ser apestaba, la larga charla que tuvo con sus amigos, aunque con buena intención, no fue del todo efectiva como les había hecho creer cuando se fueron.

Cuando te cortaban físicamente la herida se sanaba y se convertía en cicatriz, algo que algunos incluso portaban con todo el orgullo del mundo… era diferente cuando el daño era interno. Estas heridas tardaban mucho más en desaparecer, si es que si quiera lo hacían.

Un melancólico suspiro se escuchó en todo el departamento, ya no quedaba más que seguir, con mucha suerte, el tiempo le ayudaría a volver a ser el mismo de siempre con y sin compañía. En lo que quedaba de su tiempo libre quizá podía ponerse a ver alguna serie de internet que amaba cuando era niño… ya vería después.

Pequeñas risas abandonaron sus labios en lo que se duchaba, recordando lo involuntariamente divertidos y extravagantes amigos que tenía. Desde las lágrimas masculinas de Kirishima al escuchar los sentimientos genuinos que tenía por Camie, hasta lo serio que se tomaba todo esto Todoroki.

Le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo de doble quirk, el respeto y valor que había mostrado tener por el amor fue sorpresa para todos. Años atrás ni siquiera pareciera que el sentimiento fuera a causarle algún tipo de reacción. Otra risa escapo al recordar lo cerca que estaba de empezar un pleito con Kacchan por escucharle decir que el amor era una "puta pérdida de tiempo".

Iida intentando no quedarse atrás ya le había dejado un sinfín de números de psicólogos, sacerdotes, clubes de superación pegados en su refrigerador. Aoyama siendo Aoyama y lo que probablemente más curiosidad le haya dado hasta ahora… Mina.

Silenciosa y analítica, la pelirosa no dijo palabra alguna en todo el tiempo que estuvieron discutiendo, se habría puesto así a causa de él? Estaría enojada? Pensar en eso le ayudo a olvidar el color dorado y el olor a fresa de Camie.

-"Uh…?"-salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, _quizá alguien olvido algo_ , pensó.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al toparse con los peculiares ojos de Mina, viéndole fijamente como si de una pintura se tratase. Ninguno especulo palabra alguna hasta pasado unos buenos segundos.

-"Necesitamos hablar"-dijo fuerte y claro la pelirosa.  
-"Ok…"-le dio pasada.

Nuevamente silencio, Mina permaneció bien sentadita en la sala en lo que el preparaba un poco de té, no porque ella se lo haya pedido o por cortesía, sino porque Izuku sentía le haría bien.

-"Es… estas bien?"-le fue inevitable preguntar tras regresar con una tetara.  
-"No…"-bajo su mirada-"…pero eso no importa, no vine aquí para que tú me escucharas"-su gesto era uno de preocupación-"Necesito que me prometas algo"-se le acerco.

Se podía respirar la seriedad que emanaba la pelirosa, Izuku se tomó su tiempo en responder, quizá porque la compañía de alguien le ayudaba a no pensar en la nueva **ella** o simplemente su amistada con Mina haya empezado a volverse más profunda e importante.

Cualquier cosa que sea… esto se aseguraría de recordarlo.

-"Seguro, que cosa?"-sonrió.  
-"Contarle a tu amiga primero antes de comprometerte de tal manera!"-le dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza-"En serio Midori, que rayos estabas pensando!? Siempre pensé que eras inocente pero no al punto de no darte cuenta lo irreal que era todo lo que vivías!"-le regaño.

El golpe le había dolido genuinamente, sus palabras le hicieron recordar de alguna manera a Kacchan… solo que menos violento. Le sorprendía ver lo molesta que se encontraba, podía jurar que su rosa natural empezaba a tornarse rojo como el mismísimo infierno, siempre tuvo en mente que eran buenos amigos más nunca a este punto de confianza.

-"Te juro que si la vuelvo a ver lo primero que haré será dejarle un ojo morado y…!"  
-"Gracias Mina"-le abrazo cálidamente, en verdad necesitaba que alguien le dé una bofetada de realidad-"Eres una buena amiga…"-le apretó más.  
-"Si si… solo no te enamores tan fácilmente, ok? En serio, juraría que cualquiera que se lance a tus brazos ya tendría la oportunidad de ser una Midoriya".  
-"Si… en verdad que estaba ciego"-rio al sentirse genuinamente estúpido-"Debí haber pensado más en vez de solo lanzarme…"-se tornó pensativo-"…una perspectiva futura, mas sinceridad y naturalidad…"-empezó a murmurar.  
-"Lamento interrumpirte amigo"-le sacudió-"Pero lamentablemente… así no es como funciona esto"-sonrió.  
-"Que quieres decir?"-le vio confundido.  
-"Hehe, parece que los roles se intercambiaron!"-su característica sonrisa se hizo presente-"Vamos! Es hora de culturizarte acerca del tema!"-comenzó a arrastrarlo afuera del departamento.

 **(2)** Eran estos momentos de total aleatoriedad lo que más amaba de su compañera, espontánea y sin miedo alguno a pisar las más extrañas de las tierras… siempre con una sonrisa. Que suerte tenía de tener a alguien como ella en su vida.

 **De noche.**

Luego de que Mina le "enseñase" el arte de identificar, seducir y perdurar con alguien en una relación (la cual duro menos de un día) el peliverde ya hacia devuelta en casa, extenuado de haber estado fuera por tanto tiempo. Su caminata fue la de una momia de cientos de miles de años hacia la cocina, sus brazos dejaron con sumo cuidado las bolsas con comida en la mesa… solo quedaba usar su voz y entonces por fin podría ir a dormir.

-"No es que desprecie la comida y eso pero…"-se adentró Eri de la nada-"…comí ramen antes de venir"-suspiro.  
-"Oh… pensé que-"  
-"Intente llamarte, sin embargo…"-levanto su celular con una sonrisa.  
-"*sigh* Bueno, supongo que podremos desayunarlo mañana"-devolvió el gesto-"*yawn* Buenas noches Eri…"-se arrastró hasta su cuarto.  
-"Deberías deshacerte de esto"-levanto un arrugado pedazo de papel. Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos y sus ganas de dormir se desvanecieron.  
-"Como lo-"  
-"Estaba junto a tu celular"-hablo seria-"No está bien que conserves esto, no después de lo que hizo"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Eri…"  
-"Todo lo que está escrito aquí no es más que otra de sus trampas para mantenerte apresado"  
-"Ella nunca me apres-"  
-"Esto está mal no importa por donde lo veas, Izuku… **esto-esta-mal** "-su quirk empezó a manifestarse en su mano.  
-"…Eri… Eri tranquilízate"-dio un paso adelante al ver su quirk empezar a desvanecer la hoja.  
-"Nos engañó!"-el cuerno en su cabeza iniciaba a desestabilizarse-"Haciéndote pasar por todo esto… como si no hubieras sufrido lo **suficiente**!"-su mano estrujo la hoja… desapareciéndola de la faz de la tierra-"Esa…!"-el gesto furioso se aliviano al sentirse rodeado por dos brazos.

A veces se preguntaba si es que en verdad la miseria lo perseguía, siempre sorprendiéndolo de las peores maneras en lo que parecía ser épocas de paz. Desde hace mucho ya había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, a vivir con su fortuna y mantenerse derecho… pero Eri parecía sería capaz de enfrentarse al destino mismo con el fin de conseguirle prosperidad.

-"Y-yo solo…"-su voz rota y su lagrimeo casi le rompen el corazón-"…creí q-que en verdad t-te hacia f-feliz…"-su quirk fue envuelto por el aura del One For All.  
-"Un poco más de lo de costumbre, si…"-acaricio su melena rubia-"…pero eso no quiere decir que antes o ahora no lo haya sido"-sus delicados brazos por fin le atraparon.  
-"Lo s-siento…"-su habilidad se desvaneció, lagrimas reemplazaron toda esa increíble energía de antes-"…s-solo empeore las c-cosas…"-se escondió en su pecho.  
-"En ese caso solo tendrás que retornarlas a como era antes, verdad?"-se separó levemente para sonreírle, acto que contagio a Eri.

Positivo con negativo se atraen, creando estabilidad en lo que antes era solo caos… dándose compañía y formando infinidad de posibilidades. Obvio Izuku se consideraba el negativo, era imposible que alguien como ella pueda ser siquiera considerada un polo opuesto.

 **En viernes todos somos inmortales.**

 **(3)** Hoy era un día relativamente importante, toda la ciudad lo sabía, todos en la oficina lo sabían, sus amigos, todos menos el. Desde la mañana, en su caminata matutina al trabajo con Aoyama, por todo lugar por el que pasaban "JK'S" hacia presencia ya sea en gigantografias, folletos, pantallas grandes… lo único que faltaba eran dirigibles e Izuku podría decir que ya lo había visto todo.

-"Esto parece mucho más que una simple presentación, Aoyama…"-le dio una mirada.  
-"No hay razón para verlo de otra forma, la popularidad es subjetiva"-comió de lo más tranquilo.  
-"Relájate Midori, es Kyouka de quien hablamos, alguien conocida!"-sonrió positiva.  
-"Eso no me preocupa…"-admitió.  
-"Entonces qué?"-pregunto BG.  
-"Pues… n-nunca fui a esa clase de presentaciones"-anuncio.  
-"Ohoho! Es tu primera vez!"-rio Mina.  
-"Como es que nunca me contaste de eso?"-cuestiono Aoyama-"Esto será un problema entonces…"-medito.  
-"Dijiste que no era para t-tanto!"  
-"Y no lo es! Tranquilízate Midori, lo peor que podría pasar es que te extravíes un poco o que recibas uno que otro empujón"-hablo como si nada.  
-"Es bastante emocionante"-añadió BG.  
-"Bien… supongo que en verdad no es la gran cosa"-sintió un peso bajarse de sus hombros.

No duro mucho, sin embargo.

-"Atención a todos, aquí Lemillion con un anuncio de suma importancia…"-se escuchó a Mirio-"…debido a eventos más allá de mi autoridad, la oficina hoy en día se cerrara más temprano, espero tengan un buen fin de semana, gracias!"-el micrófono pareció caerse causándole un dolor de oídos a todo mundo.

Pocos segundos después se vio a Mirio correr emocionado traspasando paredes con una polera de "JK'S" encima… Izuku decidió verle el lado positivo a todo este repentino evento.

Y eso era pasar un buen rato junto a sus amigos.

 **Esa noche en el club "Spell On Me"**

Esto… esto era totalmente nuevo para él.

La esencia del cigarro, perfume y alcohol cubría toda la calle en la que estaban, una muy conocida avenida en el centro de la ciudad por su fama de festejo. El volumen de la música era tal, que incluso estando bastante alejados del local uno podía escuchar casi con completa claridad el tema y banda.

Ya a estando aquí, Izuku se tomó su tiempo en observar a sus acompañantes, quienes esta vez eran más de lo que hubiera esperado o imaginado, siendo Tsuyu y Tokoyami la adición mas sorpresiva… Iida ya les había acompañado ciertas veces en una de sus salidas.

Se suponía que aún faltaban Todoroki, Hagakure y Yaoyorozo, su mente divago por unos segundos pensando que sería de ellos…

 **(4)** -"Po la puta madre! Por qué mierda se demoran tanto en avanzar esta maldita cola!?"-grito Bakugou.  
-"Duh! La mitad de la ciudad está aquí, que esperabas?"-respondió Mina.  
-"Tranquilo hermano, aún falta mucho para que Jirou toque"-intento calmarle Kirishima.  
-"No pienso estar parado aquí todo el día! Tengo sed y además hace frio maldita sea!"-se quejó.  
-"Quizá deberíamos llamar a Kyouka"-sugirió Tsuyu.  
-"Concuerdo"-le apoyo Tokoyami.  
-"Pero aun no llegan Todoroki, Hagakure y Yaoyorozu!"-recordó Iida-"Debemos esperarlos toda la noche si es necesario!"-dijo determinado.  
-"Uh… esos de ahí no son Kaminari y Mineta?"-señalo Izuku.

Todos se inclinaron lo máximo que podían en la cola para poder ver si lo que decía era cierto.

-"Definitivamente, el idiota y el más idiota"-hablo monótono Bakugou.  
-"Kaminari! Mineta!"-gritaron al unísono Mina y Kirishima, logrando captar la atención de los mencionados que acababan de salir del club.

El par reconoció a su grupo de inmediato y se acercaron de lo más contentos, cada uno con dos relucientes pases vip colgando en sus cuellos.

-"Como cojones una mierdecilla como tu puede tener ese pase!?"-exigió respuestas el rubio.  
-"Hehehe… por que será…"-le provoco Mineta, sabiendo que no podía alcanzarlo por la separación de la línea roja.  
-"Por qué no se lo pidieron a Kyouka? Los dueños del local le dieron algo de veinte para obsequiar"-informo Kaminari.  
-"Estoy intentando averiguar el por qué…"-respondió Aoyama, apretando botones en su celular a la velocidad de la luz.  
-"Puedes hacernos entrar, verdad?"-le vio esperanzado Kirishima.  
-"Por favor! Muero por beber algo!"-hizo plegarias la pelirosa.  
-"Lo siento, deberán esperar a que llegue Kyouka personalmente, la entrada está muy estricta esta noche"-bajo los hombros Kaminari.  
-"Y una mierda! Dame tu maldito pase!"-intento arrebatarle los collares.

Así se mantuvo la situación por un buen tiempo, Izuku aprovecho para escribirle a Eri, le apenaba que no haya podido venir… más el orgullo que le hizo sentir saber que estudiaba para sus exámenes estabilizo su humor. Estando rodeado de rostros familiares… esta experiencia seguro le seria inolvidable.

Inolvidable dijo.

-"E-es… es eso una limosina?"-dijo al ver como enfrente suyo se estacionaba el lujoso coche.  
-"Supongo que la presentación en verdad es así de famosa"-comento Tokoyami, Tsuyu solo asintió con un _gero._

Todo mundo fijo su atención en quienes o que bajaría del largo vehículo, Todoroki fue el primero en emerger del automóvil con vestimenta elegante, seguidamente salió Hagakure, resplandeciente y con vestimenta igual de formal que la de su pareja.

Los ojos de todo aquello que tenga formación en U.A se ensancharon levemente al ver bajar a una tercera persona de la limosina… y es que cada uno no hubiera esperado que su ex vicepresidenta se haga presente. Con su cabello bien amarrado y con aires de grandeza e elegancia, Momo Yaoyorozu se acercó reservada e lentamente.

Tenerla enfrente era como equilibrar la balanza en el estatus social del grupo.

-"Mina!"-exclamo de felicidad la recién llegada, cegando por unos segundos a el resto por su brillo. Las dos viejas amigas compartieron un largo y afectivo abrazo.  
-"Lamentamos la tardanza, teníamos asuntos pendientes que tratar"-informo Todoroki.  
-"Buenas noches a todos"-saludo cortésmente Momo. Su gesto inconmovible puso algo incomodos al grupo.  
-"B-buenas noches Yaoyorozu!"-hizo una leve reverencia el peliverde, más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa.

La acción causo aún más tensión a los alrededores, no había sido la intención de Izuku… así era como siempre saludaba a la pelinegra en la academia. Su rostro se tornó rojo al sentir una ola de vergüenza golpearle sin piedad.

-"Si, si todo muy bonito pero cuando podremos entrar?!"-sus manos empezaron a botar humo.  
-"Kyoka estaba detrás de nosotros, supongo que estarán aquí dentro de-"

El escandaloso derrape de un cuatro por cuatro hizo que todo mundo girara sus cabezas, por alguna razón… Izuku sintió su mundo ralentizarse al ver pasar alado suyo el vehículo…

Fueron solo milisegundos, suficiente para que sus ojos no se despagaran de quien estaba en el asiento de copiloto. Vestida como toda una tradicional vocalista de estos tiempos, Kyoka Jiro piso el pavimento con un cigarro en su boca y un bajo en manos.

Izuku sintió su garganta secarse con solo verla.

La muchacha era la viva imagen de una estrella del rock/punk derrochando sensualidad y libertinaje, las personas en la cola casi y empiezan a perder la razón al tener a toda la banda tan de cerca. Izuku sintió su respiración parar al chocar miradas con la pelivioleta, mientras que el gesto de ella era aburrido e indiferente, el rostro de izuku ya hacia soportando una gran tensión al cerrar de golpe su mandíbula.

Sus labios se curvaron levemente, nunca sabría si le sonrió a él o a Yaoyorozu.

-"Hey todos…"-su gastado cigarro fue aplastado por sus Convers enfrente de todos.

Tal parecía que no solo Izuku había sido embobado por su compañera, cada uno ya hacia pensando cómo responder o que pensar acerca de la pelivioleta.

-"Porque están en la cola? Vamos, el show ya va a empezar"-se encamino a la entrada.

Momo le siguió por detrás inmediatamente, Tokoyami y Tsuyu charlaron entre ellos con voz más baja, las dos reencontradas mejores amigas les continuaron (con Todoroki a un lado) dejando a todos los solteros observando como la bajista se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-"Sacrebleu…"-se hizo aire Aoyama.  
-"Te tengo pena Kaminari, solo mira lo que te perdiste!"-babeo Mineta.  
-"C-cállate!"-le dio una descarga.  
-"He… mírala nada más…"-comento Bakugou.  
-"Se ve bien!"-sonrió Kirishima.  
-"Esto es alarmante! Debo advertirle inmediatamente acerca de los problemas que traen fumar!"-exclamo Iida.  
-"Uh… te a-acompaño!"-no supo que más hacer el peliverde.

En la entrada se encontraban sus amigos y el resto de la banda de Kyoka, todos vestidos con el mismo estilo que la pelivioleta. Tras un corto intercambio de palabras, pronto Izuku se encontraría atravesando las puertas que habían estado cerrados desde horas para él.

Y amaneció en medio de la noche.

Una luz cegadora le obligo cubrirse con sus brazos, afortunadamente, el reflector que les había iluminado al llegar con tal personaje del rock no les molesto por mucho tiempo. Primer y segundo piso, los gritos de emoción por ver a "JK'S" provocaron un temblor en el corazón del peliverde.

Esta gente había esperado y venido solo para escucharlos tocar, era como si todo lo demás no importara… solo vivir el momento que pronto les traería paz.

De la manera más rockera, obvio.

-"Midoriya!"-le llamo alguien desde arriba. Izuku levanto la vista topándose con una gran porción de compañeros de trabajo, Bubble girl y Mirio. Todos disfrutando la llegada de la banda.

El saludo fue devuelto con las mismas ganas, sin embargo, el tan solo distraerse unos segundos le hizo perder vista del resto… quedándose parado en medio de un montón de gente llena de adrenalina.

 **Hablemos del mañana.**

 **(5)** El grupo que tenía pareja con la adición de Mina y Momo platicaban de lo más tranquilos en lo que esperaban a que llegue su orden, Kyoka los había dejado en una zona vip antes de marcharse a prepararse junto a su agrupación. Inquieta y con un mal presentimiento en su espalda, la pelirosa empezaba a preguntarse donde se encontraba su amigo de pecas.

-"Donde esta Midori?"-pregunto de la nada Mina, girando de derecha a izquierda en búsqueda del peliverde.  
-"Supongo que con el resto"-dijo Toru-"Entonces… desde cuando salen~?"-presiono.  
-"No estamos saliendo"-sonrió tranquila-"Solo somos amigos…".  
-"Oww… hubiera sido lindo que estuvieran juntos, ya sabes…"-le tomo la mano a Todoroki-"…siempre he querido tener una cita doble"-soltó una risilla.  
-"Eso se puede arreglar chica, solo dime cuando y donde"-hablo confiada.  
-"No de esa forma!"-hizo un puchero(o eso parecía)-"Quiero que sea una **verdadera** cita doble, una que sería la primera de muchas…"-dijo soñadora.  
-"Oh…"-comprendió Mina.  
-"Siento que si ambos le dan una oportunidad podrían llegar muy lejos!"-sonó positiva.  
-"Si… no lo creo…"-se rasco la nuca la pelirosa.  
-"Yo tampoco"-respondió inmediatamente Todoroki, olvidando al instante su conversación con Yaoyorozu.

Mina parpadeo un par de veces, su cerebro dejo de funcionar al igual que su cuerpo… _que_?

-"Uh…"-se sintió incomoda.  
-"Shou-kun!"-le llamo la atención su amiga-"Lo siento Mina, no lo dijo enserio"-intento ablandar el clima.  
-"Haha..."-rio nerviosa, su mirada se topó con la del chico con heterocroma.

En sus años de academia no le hubiera molestado que el muchacho le robara miradas, incluso y podía ser más osado si quisiera… pero ahora…

Mina trago saliva antes de decidir ignorar por el resto de la noche a Todoroki, sin atreverse a volver a su dirección siquiera. Al final optar por enrollarse con el primer chico que se le acerco a invitarle una copa fue su mejor opción.

Sentía como si fuera a ser rostizada y luego congelada por el resto de su vida.

 **Envenenado.**

No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, por todos los cielos… ni siquiera sabía cómo le haría para salir de aquí! Ya cansado de siquiera buscar a un rostro familiar entre este laberinto de personas llenas de espíritu por la música, Izuku decidió simplemente sentarse en el bar.

El cual por alguna razón, estaba desolado. Sería un bar fantasma de no ser por el simpático bartender que parecía estar pasándola de lo más bien secando vasos.

-"Primera vez?"-cuestiono.  
-"Si…"-contesto algo cansado.  
-"No es tan malo como crees"-le sirvió un colorido coctel.  
-"N-no quiero sonar rudo pero uhm… no bebo"-se alejó un poco del brebaje.  
-"Primera vez también? He… recomiendo que lo tomes ahora antes de que se enfrié"-retorno a secar y lavar.

Su mirada se plantó varios segundos sobre el coctel, dudoso en sí debería o no, por alguna extraña razón… la imagen de Camie se apareció como un reflejo en las aguas del vaso. No lo pensó más, pronto sus papilas gustativas estarían revolcándose de placer tras probar el fuerte pero delicioso mix que le prepararon.

-"Vaya…"-dijo genuinamente sorprendido.  
-"Es un placer"-se le adelanto el sujeto, Izuku ni siquiera alcanzo a articular la _g_ en su gracias.

Causa de su quirk? Tal vez…

-"Aquí hay otro, es una receta echa en casa"-le paso un vaso menos colorido pero más… retador.

No pensó mucho esta vez, la bebida estaba ahí y su mano casi rozándola, término en que el licor era más, sin embargo, el goce fue casi o igual que ese arcoíris de antes.

-"U-uh… lo siento, debí pagar primero…"-saco su billetera.  
-"Te propongo algo"-le detuvo con sus palabras-"Tú me das honestidad y yo bebida gratis? Ahora… como estuvo esta? Hm?"-le vio concentrado.

Por más extraño que le pareciera, Izuku sentía como si este sujeto fuera mucho más que solo un bartender. Con esa idea en mente fue como este acepto el trato... y poco después vio como un vaso en llamas le era servido.

Era como si estuviera ayudando a un joven héroe.

 **Envuelto en negro.**

-"Hmm parece que JKS ya va a empezar"-detuvo su mezclado.  
-"Uh...?"-se giró a comprobar si era cierto.

Un mar de gente se reunió lo más cerca que pude del escenario, gritos de éxtasis podían escucharse a pesar de la fuerte voz del micrófono, esa que anunciaba que en efecto… el evento principal empezaba.

 _Cierto… Kyoka…_ dijo mentalmente antes de intentar acercarse al igual que el resto de gente. Sus intentos fueron fallidos al ver que ni siquiera podía pararse del asiento del bar.

-"Lo tengo todo previsto, vamos"-despejo rápidamente la barra-"Súbete"-se sentó sonriente encima.  
-"O-ok…"-le imito algo más lento y cuidado, su cerebro se encontraba algo mareado después de tantos cocteles.

 **(6)** Todas las luces se apagaron menos las del bar, esto provoco que cierta pelirosa lograra divisar después de horas a Izuku. Zafándose del agarre de su acompañante, Mina intento llegar al sonriente peliverde.

La música empezó a sonar, Izuku se vio sorprendido al ver que la pelivioleta no tocaría el bajo, no sabía exactamente la razón, más la actitud y voz que su compañera hacia antes de empezar le provoco esbozar una leve sonrisa. Kyoka se desabotono su chaqueta e uso sus jacks para girarla en el aire unos segundos antes de lanzarla.

-"Vaya suerte"-comento entre risas el bartender… la prenda cayo exactamente en los muslos de Izuku.

La silueta de Kyoka le recordó a la de Camie, debía admitir que nunca se imaginó que la amante de la música terminara teniendo tal transformación en su figura… su rostro se tornó más rojo del que estaba al ver las curvas de su sombra.

No se percató de en qué momento su corazón se volvió loco, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el borde de la barra e incluso sentía como si le costara respirar… su música tenía un efecto singular en él.

Izuku fijo todos sus sentidos en la tambaleante voz del escenario.  
Mina, quien estaba a algunos metros de él, le llamo con un fuerte grito... mas no sirvió de nada, ya que aquella voz que alguna vez ella llamo _sexy_ le callaría teniendo de cómplice a la música.

La luz retorno en el escenario, la imagen de Kyoka le dejo boquiabierto, no por lo increíblemente atractiva que se veía… sino por lo hechizante que era su mirada, movimiento y voz…

Que sus ojos vuelvan a cruzarse empeoro las cosas, ahora si podía jurar que era a **el** quien le estaba sonriendo, el nudo en su garganta fue tragado con dureza. Verde y violeta no se despegaron ni por un segundo, uno estático y otra moviéndose de un lado para otro, armonía entre su sensualidad e intimidación.

Verla era todo un espectáculo, era imposible aburrirse con todo lo que hacía, sus jacks formaron un corazón que encerró su rostro, un guiño de la pelivioleta casi y le deja en coma.

A pesar de que las reacciones, en su mayoría, eran similares a las del peliverde, Yaoyorozu vio con ojos críticos la actitud poco normal que su amiga estaba mostrando. Ya la había visto presentarse antes, nunca había faltado a una de sus tocadas… algo era diferente.

Pareciera… pareciera como si se estuviera comunicando con alguien.

 _Y ese alguien es mi mejor amigo_ , dedujo Mina desde donde estaba, a solo unos cuantos pasos de llegar frente a frente con su embobado compañero. No había por que apresurarse en hacer falsas hipótesis, no quería despertar a su amigo de su fantasía, merecía pasarla bien.

La pelirosa creyó a ver visto corazones formarse en los ojos de su compañero…

No se explicaba el porqué de su jugueteo esta noche, normalmente su carácter era el de malicia y desprecio total al público al momento de tocar, siendo así como la mayoría más la adoraba. Ella odiaba el color verde, mas eso parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo en todo el tiempo que duro la canción.

Quizá simplemente le gusto atraer miradas, después de todo, nunca antes alguien le había visto de esa manera. Empezaba a gozar del efecto que provocaba, lo enamorado que tenía al gigante peliverde lo comprobaba.

Esta noche sería interesante.

 **Camerinos privados.**

-"Esa fue una presentación…"-Momo pensó lo que diría-"…diferente".  
-"*sigh* Lo se…"-le dio un sorbo a su cerveza-"…estoy exhausta"-descanso sus piernas en una mesilla.  
-"El resto de tu banda?"-pregunto a la vez que se sentaba en un sillón frente a ella.  
-"Se fueron a celebrar a una fiesta más alocada"-jugo con sus jacks-"Por cierto… viste a Midoriya?"-sonrió levemente.  
-"Si, por qué?".  
-"Se ve mejor sin su máscara"-bebió con un gesto contento-"Escuche que le rompieron el corazón"-saco su celular.  
-"Así parece…".  
-"No me hubiera molestado ser yo quien le consolase en vez de Mina"-busco el número del peliverde.  
-"A que te refieres?"-cuestiono algo perdida la pelinegra.  
-"Ya sabes, hubiera sido interesante salir con el… o por lo menos…"-desvió la mirada.  
-"No están saliendo…"-revelo Momo.

Kyoka dejo lo que estaba haciendo para verle con sorpresa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-"En serio?"-quiso asegurarse que escucho bien.  
-"Eso creo"-recordó la conversación de hace un rato.

La pelivioleta uso sus jacks para sobarse el mentón en lo que pensaba, sería una mala persona si es que se relacionaba con el inocente peliverde? Terminaría hiriéndole más de lo que temía? Estas y muchas otras interrogantes pasaron por su mente.

-"Como crees que termine las cosas entre ambos si es que decido acercármele?"-siempre que tenía una duda, Momo era quien le ilustraba.

Por su parte la pelinegra estaba a punto de maldecir a todo pulmón al muchacho, era como si la vida estuviera obligándole a escuchar su nombre o verlo cerca de ella en consecuencia a su amistad mediocre de la academia. Con sentimientos negativos y con su mente algo nublada por la molestia, Momo no se tomó la molestia de analizar un futuro entre su mejor amiga y la persona menos querida por ella actualmente.

-"Probablemente normal, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse"-se sirvió una copa.

La sonrisa en la bajista se ensancho, ya con la aprobación de su más confiable amiga…sentía que podía ir con todo ahora mismo.

-"Te molestaría traérmelo?"-pregunto la pelivioleta.  
-"Ok, de todas formas ya se hace tarde"-se dispuso a irse.  
-"Deséame suerte!"-exclamo antes de terminarse su cerveza.

 _Eres la persona con más suerte que conozco_.

 **Fuera de los camerinos.**

-"Ojala me hubiera enterado mucho más antes de su banda"-dijo soñador el peliverde.  
-"Si… de lo que te perdiste haha…"-le vio algo preocupada Mina.  
-"Flechado por la más rockera de las flechas de cupido"-comento el bartender.  
-"Me pregunto si debería devolverle su chaqueta…"-levanto con cuidado la prenda.  
-"Las regala todo el tiempo, yo que tú la conservaría"-le dio unas palmadas su nuevo amigo.  
-"Que suerte la tuya"-le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida la pelirosa.  
-"*sigh* Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irse"-vio su reloj, las manecillas marcaban más de medianoche.  
-"Q-quieres compartir taxi?"-pregunto al instante su compañera.

Antes de que pudiera asentir, Yaoyorozu se les unió de la nada con todo listo para irse.

-"Midoriya?"-le llamo.  
-"Uh…? S-si?"-le parecía raro que siquiera le dirija la palabra.  
-"Podrías acompañarme un momento? Hay alguien que te está buscando"-sonó formal.

Mina apretó sus labios, las ganas de interrogar a la pelinegra eran demasiadas… ese mal presentimiento de antes le decía a gritos que no le deje ir, que le tomara del brazo y lo arrastrara hasta la salida.

-"Uhm… bueno…"-miro a Mina.  
-"No t-te preocupes! Le preguntare a Toru si es que me puede llevar"-sonrió solo como ella sabía hacerlo, quitándole toda duda a Izuku.  
-"Ok, buenas noches Mina!"-se fue alejando junto a Momo.

Seria esto un dejavu? Ya se había vuelto una costumbre el no despedirse antes de que algo muy importante pase con él? Su ceño se frunció al encontrarse teniendo una dolorosa migraña que ella misma había provocado.

-"Ten"-escucho que algo se deslizo en su dirección-"La casa invita"-le sonrió amigable.  
-"Gracias…"-acepto sin muchas ganas.  
-"Salud, por los sacrificios que un amigo debe hacer a veces"-levanto su propio vaso.  
-"Salud…"-brindo decaída.

 **Sin miedo.**

 **(7)** Verla en persona era millones de veces mejor que a metros de distancia, con una pierna sobre la otra y tarareando una canción, quien probablemente se haya vuelto su nueva ídolo, ya hacia sentada y disfrutando de una cerveza. Uno de sus dedos jugando con uno de sus jacks sin importarle en lo más mínimo su presencia.

-"B-b-buenas noches Jiro san!"-hizo una reverencia sin siquiera importarle que no haya volteado a verle.

Sus ojos volvieron a conectar, de inmediato sintió su boca abrirse y sus músculos dormirse… era la imagen misma de lo **prohibido**. Lo erróneo y la clase de amistades o pareja que un par de padres de buena educación rechazaría con solo una mirada.

Cigarro en boca, jeans apretados y ombligo descubierto, solo faltaba un piercing para que el juego este completo.

-"Hey"-su sonrisa le prohibió respirar-"Traes mi chaqueta verdad?"-señalo su cubre todo.  
-"Ah! S-si!"-le extendió la encuerada prenda con su rostro hecho un horno-"Lamento no h-haberla de vuelto a-antes!"-evito su mirada.

El olor a cigarro a diferencia de otras veces, le acariciaba sus fosas nasales, llamándole para que se aventura al camino curvado que se le había ofrecido en forma de humo.

-"Esta bien…"-se le acerco-"…solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ok?"-le levanto el rostro con sus manos.

Su garganta se sacó tal desierto al ver lo cerca que se encontraban sus labios, labios que no espero fueran tan… obscenos.

-"Tienes ojos bonitos…"-dijo en voz alta. Su ser casi y se queda petrificado sino hubiese sido por la risilla que soltó la pelivioleta junto a un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-"Tu también"-le susurro en su oído, poniéndose de puntillas por la gran diferencia de estatura.

La chaqueta le fue arrebatada, Izuku tuvo que observar por segunda vez como la pelivioleta le daba la espalda, encaminándose al sillón en el que estaba antes y destapando otra cerveza con sus jacks.

-"Me ayudas a terminar este six pack?"-pregunto sonriente.

Y el como buen esbirro acepto.

 **Elipsis**

Pareciera como si a nadie le importara, todos ocupados en lo suyo sin molestarse siquiera en preguntar cómo fue que terminaron juntos, Mina tampoco les cuestionaba directamente… pero siempre se aseguraba de no girar cuando realizaban sus cosas de pareja.

Nunca pensó que al caramelo de menta más dulce del mundo le gustaran las chicas malas.

Completamente sometido ante quien ella llamaba "Kyo" con cariño, Izuku ya hacia charlando por celular de lo más feliz en medio del trabajo… **en medio del trabajo**. Seria esto algún tipo de reprimenda por los días en que él se ofrecía a hacer su parte?

La sangre de sus venas hervía cual infierno en su máximo esplendor, antes no se había sentido así de celosa con Camie, ya casi y nunca pasaban tiempo juntos, siempre era Kyoka esto y Kyoka aquello, de lo talentosa que era y lo genial que toco la semana pasada.

Podía soportar eso… mas no que le venga a recoger todos los días.

Con su brillante y sonora moto negra, siempre esperándole recostada en ella con un cigarro en boca, vestida como solo una estrella del rock sabía hacerlo. Mientras que todo mundo le hacía voces a la pareja (logrando poner más rojo que un tomate a Izuku) ella simplemente se les quedaba observando analítica.

Era necesario tragar saliva antes de verles enfrascarse en su ya tradicional beso de reencuentro. Ya antes había visto al peliverde besar a la fugada rubia, sin embargo, eso no era nada comparado al desvergonzado, lascivo y duradero roce que los veía compartir uno y otro… y otro día.

Como fue que de tierno e inocente paso a apasionado y libidinoso? Honestamente… lo máximo que habían durado sus besos habían sido de cinco minutos, la pelivioleta apoyada en su moto e Izuku impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no sea el goce de un profundo y largo beso.

Y ella creía que sabía besar…

Ya había pasado un cuarto del año **(8)** , Mina seguía preguntándose cómo alguien como el peliverde termino con…

-"*sigh* Esto no está funcionando…"-oculto su rostro en la mesa.

Antes él nunca hubiera llegado tarde a no ser que hubiera ocurrido una emergencia, pero ahora ya habían pasado quince minutos y aun no se aparecía… su ceño se frunció al pensar que fue lo que le retraso.

-"Hola…"-saludo el peliverde, apareciéndose casi al instante que visualizaba lo que le pudo haber pasado.  
-"Hola..."-devolvió el saludo un poco anonadada, últimamente el peliverde no había sido más que gestos felices y cháchara acerca de Kyoka.

Algo había pasado, su gesto monótono lo comprobaba.

-"Te encuentras bien?"-fijo su vista en él.  
-"Bueno… no…"-decayó un poco-"Kyoka y yo tuvimos una discusión"-dijo apenado.

Internamente Mina parecía haber visto la luz, mas esta no lo mostro por respeto a su amigo.

-"Oh… quieres hablar al respecto?"-se le acerco con su silla con ruedas.  
-"No es la gran cosa… fue acerca de fumar"-explico-"Solo fue un consejo, pero tenso las cosas más de lo que creí…"-se desparramo en su asiento.  
-"Ya antes he salido con chicos que fuman, bleah!"-su gesto logro sacarle una sonrisa-"Creo que preferiría besar a un pescado"-una risa se le escapó a Izuku.  
-"Se supone que esta noche cenaríamos en mi apartamento… espero que no se haya enojado"-saco su celular, la foto de la pelivioleta se reflejó en sus retinas.

No le gustaba verle así… para nada.

-"Bueno…"-se puso hombro a hombro-"…si no se presenta no dudes en llamarme, ok?"-le sonrió. Que le sonría valió más que nada para Mina.  
-"Gracias Mina…"-le envolvió en un abrazo, ya acostumbrado a evitar sus cuernos amarillos.  
-"No es nada…"-se derritió en su calidez, atesorando cada segundo en sus brazos.  
-"Ok… creo que debemos volver al trabajo"-se separó parcialmente, quedándose frente a frente con los iris amarillos de su amiga.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que la pelirosa se encuentre abstenida de oxígeno, la razón? Lo cerca que tenía al muchacho.

-"Uhm… v-vaya!"-se rasco la nuca-"Acabo de r-recordar que debo d-devolver unos informes a A-aoyama!"-se levantó temblorosa y con su rostro más violeta que una mora-"V-vuelvo rápido! Adiós!"-gotas de ácido cayeron de la joven antes de retirarse.

 _Tranquila… aun no estas lista…_ se dijo a si misma antes de dirigirse como robot al servicio de mujeres.

 **Al mismo tiempo en otra oficina de héroes.**

-"Está haciendo lo mismo que hizo Kaminari! Puedes creerlo? En verdad creía que teníamos algo"-dijo molesta Kyoka, ordenando pilas y pilas de papeles con ayuda de su quirk.

Esto se ganaba por haber intentado deshacerse del nombre del peliverde sin haber pensado las cosas antes, ilusa y confiada, Momo termino por escuchar, aprender y conocer a Izuku **cada día**.

-"Si… ya lo creo…"-contesto algo estresada.  
-"No sé qué voy a hacer…"-se dejó caer en su silla-"…le prometí a Eri que le enseñaría a tocar la guitarra esta noche"-decayó.  
-"Pues deja de fumar entonces"-le dio una solución rápida y simple. La pelivioleta le observo desde el rabillo de sus ojos, pensativa.

Momo necesitaba a su amiga, no ha una adolescente enamorada con problemas de pareja, la oficina aún estaba a años de poder ser lo que ella soñaba… las palabras de Todoroki le dio un coraje indescriptible.

 _Quizá tu ambición simplemente no encaja contigo, prueba intentando otra cosa._

Si no hubiera sido por que Hagakure estaba con ellos en la limosina, ella probablemente le hubiera dado la bofetada de su vida al chico de cabellera bicolor.

 _Y pensar que alguna vez creí haberte querido._

Nadie podía entenderla, nadie sabía por lo que pasaba más que ella misma y Kyoka… pero ahora que la pelivioleta estaba tan ocupada con Izuku... ya ni siquiera sabía si podía contar con la bajista.

Empezaba a pensar que el peliverde era quien más problemas le traía, primero posponiendo una junta que había preparado por semanas y ahora le quitaba a su mejor amiga tras unas semanas de estar saliendo. Esto simplemente no podía ser…

-"Si lo hago…"-la voz de su casi hermana le devolvió a la realidad-"…sería un todo o nada"-le vio seria y preocupada.  
-"Que?"-no podía estar diciendo lo que pensaba-"A que te refieres?"-le miro desconcertada.  
-"Ok… uh… p-puede que me haya encariñado un poco…"-confeso, avergonzada y roja idénticamente a como solía ponerse en la academia.

La pelinegra hizo a un lado todo pensamiento y papel, esto no podía estar pasándole.

-"Q-quiero decir… se ha portado t-tan bien conmigo"-sonrió-"Y no puedo dejar de lado a Eri _dios_ amo a esa niña"-hizo un gesto de pura felicidad.  
-"Acaso has perdido la cabeza?"-intento ser la voz de la razón.  
-"*sigh* Tal vez…"-saco su celular-"…pero… seria lindo"-se imaginó un futuro juntos.  
-"Que hay de tu banda? De tu trabajo?"-le vio con el ceño fruncido.  
-"JKS entendería… apuesto a que algunos piensan igual que yo. Ya estamos en la cima de todas formas"-soltó una risilla-"Creo que lo que gane en mis presentaciones nos mantendría por años, siempre quise unas vacaciones"-cerro los ojos.

 _Que hay de mi_ quiso gritarle a todo pulmón, Momo tuvo que guardarse las palabras, ver a su compañera comportarse de esta manera era algo nunca antes visto.

-"Sería bueno proponérselo después de la discusión de hoy… apuesto amaría la idea"-vio al vacío con una sonrisa.

Minutos pasaron, minutos que valían oro para la pelinegra, sin embargo, su mejor amiga valía más que el mismísimo tiempo.

-"Ya lo decidí"-su mirada cambio a una de determinación.  
-"Ahora de que hablas?"-cuestiono Momo.  
-"Voy a sentar cabeza".

Era oficial, odiaba a Izuku Midoriya.

 **Acido en el bajo.**

 _Pero por supuesto que no te va a llamar, en que estabas pensando?  
Su primera pelea y ya crees que necesitara un hombro en el que llorar?  
Honestamente Mina… que tan ilusa puedes ser…_

-"*yawn* Solo un poco más…"-dijo en voz alta, mirando su celular con toda la concentración del mundo.

 _Eres patética, esperando lo imposible con tantas esperanzas… realmente penoso.  
Ya ve a dormir, probablemente ellos estén por hacer lo mismo._

El gesto de la pelirosa entristeció, sus cansados ojos ya no podían seguir viendo lo mismo por más tiempo, rendida y algo frustrada, Mina se fue poniendo su pijama con sus ganas por los suelos… hasta que su celular sonó.

-"Midori!?"-contesto a la velocidad de la luz.  
-"Uhm… no"-la voz de Yaoyorozu le causo desparramarse en su cama-"Ashido, verdad?.  
-"Si… que se te ofrece?"-pregunto de mala gana y desanimada.  
-"Es…"-Momo se mordió los labios unos segundos-"…es acerca de Kyoka y Midoriya"- _ya no había vuelta atrás._

Su gesto cansado y aburrido fue cambiando a medida que más escuchaba, habiendo escuchado lo suficiente, Mina se levantó de golpe de su cama, cogió las primeras ropas que encontró y salió de su apartamento a gran velocidad.

-"Ashido?"-le llamo la pelinegra desde el otro lado-"Estas ahí…?"-no hubo respuesta.

 **(8)** No uso el ascensor, no quería arriesgarse a tardarse más de lo debido, siendo la persona atlética que siempre fue, la pelirosa salto cuantos escalones pudo con el fin de llegar más rápido al primer piso. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera, la adrenalina corría con increíble intensidad dentro de sí, sentía que podría desmayarse con el más mínimo soplo de aire.

Cuando paso por el recepcionista casi y le grita que se calle, mas su concentración estaba muy fijada en llegar al departamento de Izuku. El taxi al que se subió jamás sintió fuera tan lento, más cuando menos se lo espero ya se encontraba frente al edificio destinado.

No supo cuánto le dio de pago, no le importo…

Sus pisadas resonaron en toda la entrada, el ascensor no estaba disponible así que volvió a optar por sus viejas amigas, las escaleras. Jadeando pero llena de ira e determinación, Mina llego al departamento del peliverde.

-"Ashido san?"-le vio alienada Eri-"Que h-hace aquí…?"-cuestiono. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente le hizo a un lado y se adentró furiosa.

Sus dientes se apretaron al ver que aquí solo estaba la albina.

-"Adonde fueron…?"-pregunto con veneno.  
-"Al _Spell On me_ …"-señalo un poco nerviosa a la salida, ni siquiera pudo explicarle por qué a la pelirosa… esta ya había marchado a la salida a toda máquina.

 **Spell on me… or else.**

Era como un sueño hecho realidad, todo perfecto, todo en su sitio y ambos disfrutando de un buen espectáculo en vez de que sea solo el quien le vea desde el estrado. Sus dedos entrelazados, la típica postura que una pareja tomaba en el cine… esto era súper cursi, pero debería ir acostumbrándose a eso.

-"Voy a ir por algo de beber…"-le susurro.  
-"Tienes que?"-hizo un dulce sonido de molestia, algo que jamás hubiera hecho aunque sea mujer.  
-"B-bueno… en verdad t-tengo sed"-un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
-"Aquí te espero entonces"-beso su mejilla.

Todo esto se sentía tan irreal, jamás de los jamases hubiese pensado que terminaría con ese nervioso desastre de murmullos de la academia... pero se alegraba de que así sea. Un futuro seguro y normal para descansar tras años de acción, rock y malos hábitos era exactamente lo que Kyoka necesitaba.

Sus ojos se nublaron al percatarse de lo suertuda que termino siendo, entre risillas de felicidad se limpió las pequeñas gotas calientes de agua, ya iba siendo tiempo de que empezase a comportarse como una mujer.

Pero ver cierto bulto rosa hacerse paso entre el mar de gente cambio su gesto a uno de confusión. _Que hace Mina aquí?_ Le observo aproximarse a ella, tosca y con un aura agresivo.

-"Hey Min-"-un poderoso golpe le cayó de lleno en su mejilla, Kyoka termino apoyada en el suelo con su mejilla roja y apunto de ponerse hinchada.

Algunas personas se alejaron al ver y escuchar el fuerte ataque. _Que… que ha pasado?_ Se preguntó completamente perdida.

-"No tienes ningún derecho"-le escucho hablar-"Estas loca si crees que lo voy a permitir"-sintió que se le acercaba.

El sabor a sangre invadió su boca, el puñetazo había terminado ser más letal de lo que temía, la pelivioleta escupió toda la sangre que pudo antes de intentar levantarse, ayudándose de una mesa cercana como soporte.

-"Jugando con él durante todo este tiempo para luego decir: _Oye! Creo que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida con el!_ "-le hizo voltear a verle, tomándola de su blusa-"Tu de todas las personas en el mundo eres quien menos lo merece"-casi y le escupe con sus palabras.  
-"Ha… y seguro tu si?"-le provoco.  
-"Ahora mismo vas, le pides perdón por lo sinvergüenza que eres y vuelvas a tu antigua vida de alcohol y cigarros"-apretó aún más su agarre.  
-"Ok…"-acepto de lo más tranquila, la presión en su amarre se disminuyó… eso fue suficiente para devolverle el puñetazo pero multiplicado por diez.

Sus jacks se incrustaron en sus ojos, cegándola brevemente e impidiéndole esquivar el gancho en su quijada, aturdida y ciega, Mina nunca vio venir el tremendo golpe que le darían con su cabeza a la mesa de vidrio enfrente de ella. Aunque no sentía nada incrustado en su rostro, el dolor en su frente y la gota de sangre que sintió resbalar hasta sus labios le hizo saber que no salió ilesa.

-"…lo hare cuando tu dejes de ser una zorra hipócrita"-se rio de ella-"Hubiera aceptado que Uraraka o cualquiera, enserio **cualquier** otra amiga o conocida me venga a dar esta charla… pero tú? Por favor Mina…"-observo como se levantaba poco a poco.

Cada vez más personas a su alrededor empezaban a hacer un circulo con tal de no meterse en su pleito.

-"Aparentando ser algo que no eres… dime… quien ha jugado con quien a fin de cuentas?"-apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, hablándole como una persona lo haría con su mascota.

La ira era su combustible esta noche, tomando el soporte de metal de la destruida mesa, Mina se giró rápida con el arma en manos. Uno en su otra mejilla, otro en su quijada, cuando ya iba a acertarle el tercer golpe sintió que los jacks de la pelivioleta le tiraban de su arma.

No fue hasta que su mejilla sintió el metal de una bandeja que por fin soltó su improvisada arma, Kyoka sabia usar muy bien su quirk… estaba en desventaja. Antes de recibir otro golpe en su rostro por la base de la mesa, Mina logro cubrir toda la cabeza de la pelivioleta en sustancia espesa, viscosa y difícil de despegar.

Mientras que una intentaba desesperadamente quitarse el líquido de encima una ya hacia respirando agitadamente y exhausta, correr de su departamento hasta aquí no había sido de sus mejores ideas. Tambaleante y con su rostro cubierto de sangre, Mina simplemente dio unos cuantos pasos antes de conectarle otro derechazo que incluso le quito la baba de encima.

Los gruñidos que soltaba cada que estampaba su puño contra su rostro hizo que la música se fuera deteniendo y que todas las luces se encendieran, casi segundos después Izuku llego a la escena junto a Yaoyorozu, ambos se quedaron atónitos ante la escena.

-"Tu…!"-su puño le dolía de tanto golpear-"No…!"-gotas de sangre caían de su rostro al de Kyoka-"Lo mereces!".

Su último golpe marco el inicio de un silencio fúnebre, solo los jadeos de ambas muchachas se escuchaban, la pelirosa cayó rendida alado de su ex amiga, Mina sosteniéndose su muñeca derecha con los ojos fuertemente apretados y Kyoka apenas con un ojo abierto.

Temblorosa y ensangrentada, Mina se fue levantando como pudo, verde y amarillo chocaron en medio de todo este violento desenlace.

-"Hey M-midori…!"-le sonrió cansada-"Kyoka y yo… t-tuvimos una… discusión…"-estuvo a punto de caer, Izuku logro sostenerla justo a tiempo-"G-gracias!"-le regalo una sonrisa boba.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar y lo último que quería ahora mismo era sostener a la pelirosa… pero…

-"Yaoyorozu… podrías ayudarme con Kyoka?"-volteo a verle.  
-"S-si!"-asintió con un rostro completamente variado en emociones.

Con Mina en brazos y Kyouka en la espalda de su mejor amiga, el par se llevó a las lastimadas muchachas al departamento más cercano que conocían.

 **Confesiones entre explosiones.**

-"Mira Deku…"-se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos-"…yo entiendo que seamos _amigos_ y todo eso"-se estrujo sus cabellos-"Pero traerme a dos perras ensangrentadas a media noche sin avisarme nada…"-su sonrisa era de lejos una de felicidad-"…no crees que es un _poco_ descortés?".

Silencio absoluto, mientras que Mina era observada por el peliverde en uno de los sillones, Yaoyorozu tenía el rostro en constante incertidumbre y remordimiento. Solo se podía escuchar a Kirishima estar buscando y rebuscando por toda la casa.

-"Lo encontré!"-regreso a la sala con un gran botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
-"Kacchan…"-volteo a verle.  
-"No digas una maldita palabra!"-le advirtió con su mano llena de humo-"Aun no sé lo que ha pasado pero estoy seguro de que ha sido todo tu culpa"-fue preparándose para tratar a Mina.

 **(9)** Momo bajo la cabeza antes de hacerse a un lado y permitirle al rubio interferir, no se sentía capaz de curar a su amiga en este estado. Ambos siguieron a Kirishima hasta la cocina, donde el pelirrojo se puso a preparar te al ver lo perdidos y atormentados que se veían sus amigos.

-"*sigh* No lo piensen mucho chicos"-les paso una taza a cada uno-"Lo que sea que lo haya provocado ya no volverá a suceder"-sonó positivo.  
-"Estoy seguro que es mi culpa, siempre lo es…"-apretó sus puños-"…aunque no sepa lo que hice"-se sintió impotente.  
-"No seas tan duro contigo mismo amigo"-le dio palmaditas en su espalda.  
-"Tiene razón…"-trago con dureza la pelinegra-"…no es tu culpa, Midoriya"-cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

Ambos muchachos le observaron confundidos y anonadados, Yaoyorozu parecía estar pasándola mucho peor que el peliverde.

-"Y-yo soy quien provoco todo e-esto…"-recapitulo todo en su cabeza-"…todo esto es m-mi culpa"-lagrimas cayeron a su vaso.  
-"De que estas hablando…?"-concentración absoluta sobre la pelinegra.  
-"Nada de e-esto hubiera pasado si n-no le hubiera llamado… no…"-pensó a más profundidad-"Incluso antes… si tan solo hubiera pensado bien las cosas"-recordó la noche de su presentación.

No quería que esto pasara, nunca deseo esto… lo único que quería era tener a alguien a su lado. Por qué parecía que todo nunca era como ella quería!? Estaba arte de que la vida nunca este de su lado, cansada de todo esto… realmente cansada.

-"Dejando que mi odio por ti sea mayor que mis metas…"-apretó sus dientes-"…en verdad soy patética"-comenzó a temblar.  
-"Entonces tenía razón…"-volvió a concentrarse en su taza-"…si es mi culpa"-decayó.

Kirishima murmuro un _volveré luego_ antes de retirarse, comprendiendo que los dos necesitaban arreglar sus asuntos en privado.

-"No lo es…!"-sintió que explotaría-"Es solo que…"-recordó todos las casualidades que su mala suerte tenía con el peliverde-"…no lo es Midoriya, créeme que no".

A pesar de que ambos estuvieran en las mismas, a pesar de que los dos conocían el sabor de las lágrimas muy bien y a pesar de que sean conocidos desde hace años… ninguno se atrevió a hablar con el otro.

Estos dos aun no habían descubierto lo similares que eran, lo mucho que les faltaba escribir en su historia, porque la novela que creían vivir… los tenia a ellos de protagonistas.

 **Cuarta parte: El vuelo infinito.**

 **(10)** El dulce tocar de Eri, similar a una canción de cuna, parecía traerle una paz que solo había experimentado antes con su madre. La nueva herida que dejo cierta pelivioleta fue compensada por el tierno tocar de la albina.

Tan inocente y serena, incluso sus tarareos y sonidos que hacía con boca cerrada le relajaba, Izuku encontró imposible no comparar lo rudo e hipnotizante de la manera de tocar de Kyoka con la libre y suave melodía de su pequeña.

Parecía que tendría que acostumbrarse a recordar constantemente a la bajista por más tiempo de lo que esperaba… no lo tomo a mal.

-"Que harás después?"-pregunto, abriendo sus ojos para toparse con el rojo más hermoso que hubiera visto antes.  
-"Jugar unos videojuegos"-Izuku sintió un punzón en un lado de su corazón-"Hacer una fiesta apenas te vayas… no se"-sonrió.

La sentía más madura, más consciente de cómo funciona el mundo y más importante que todo lo anterior… más fuerte. Quizá todo este drama porque el que estaban viviendo era por el bien de ambos, por que así le guste al peliverde o no… esto les afectaba a los dos.

Amaba a esta niña, ella era la verdadera razón por la que todo su esfuerzo valía la pena, siempre y cuando Eri este acompañándole... Izuku podía enfrentarse a todo lo que se le presente en su camino.

-"Solo recuerda limpiar antes que llegue"-acaricio su mejilla.  
-"Y tu no olvides traerme recuerdos"-hizo a un lado su guitarra para besarle en la frente.

Estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con el dolor mucho mejor que el… Izuku estaba seguro que sería una gran persona.

-"Voy a extrañarte…"-acaricio sus risos verdes.  
-"Yo también… a todos"-entristeció un poco.  
-"Estaremos bien, por fin podremos descansar de todo el drama que nos causas"-dijo en son de broma, causando risas por unos segundos.  
-"Cuídate mucho Eri..."-choco frentes.  
-"Igual tu…".

 **El alivio cómico.**

-"Así como vas vestido serás el hazmerreír de todos en esa oficina"-lo señalo entero-"Vas a dejarnos mal"-ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro.  
-"Yo también voy a extrañarte"-sonrió de todas formas Izuku, ya conocía bien a Aoyama.  
-"Demuéstrales quien es el número uno hermano!"-le atraparon en un fuerte abrazo.  
-"Lo h-hare, gracias Kirishima"-intento devolverle el gesto por más difícil que fuera.  
-"Sigo pensando que esto es lo más cobarde que has hecho"-le hablo una voz por detrás-"Pero cuando no lo has sido?"-soltó una risa.  
-"Adiós Kacchan"-bajo un poco su cabeza, de la misma forma lo hizo el rubio, con desgano pero lo hizo.  
-"Cuando vuelvas van a ser vacaciones, pásate a visitarnos cuando quieras"-sonrió Tsuyu.  
-"Cuídate mucho, Midoriya"-le extendió la mano Tokoyami.  
-"Lo hare, ambas c-cosas…"-estrecho su mano.  
-"Aun no te rindas Midoriya, estoy segura que lo encontraras muy pronto"-el abrazo de Toru se sintió maternal, lleno de afecto.  
-"No dudes en llamar si ocurre algo"-dijo Todoroki. Izuku asintió seguro de sí mismo.

Pero como en toda despedida, siempre hay momentos para todo… y este era uno de **esos** momentos

-"Uhm…"-no supo que decir o hacer, Yaoyorozu aún no le era del todo conocida-"A-adiós…"-se le acerco.  
-"A-adiós…"-hizo lo mismo Momo, el abrazo fue por lejos uno de los más incomodos que hayan tenido.

 **(11)** Ahora solo quedaba una persona…

-"Si bueno, la momia para el final… cuanta discriminación la de hoy"-sonrió Mina, su cabeza cubierta en vendas y su mano derecha cubierta por un yeso, asimilando la aleta de un pingüino.

El gesto triste en su amigo casi y le rompe el corazón, que más terrible se podía sentir al ser ella la razón por la cual todo esto suceda.

-"Hey! Uh… cuídate, ok?"-le dio un leve golpe en su hombro, ambos se quedaron mirando y luego sucedió.

Sus pies dejaron de tocar suelo, su cuerpo fue elevado por los brazos del peliverde en un fuerte pero cálido abrazo.

-"Por favor Mina…"-le susurro-"…no vuelvas a hacer eso…"-sus ojos lagrimearon un poco.

Pero que ganas de llorar y rogarle que no se vaya tenia…

-"No lo hare…"devolvió el abrazo, apretándolo lo más que pueda y recordando su aroma por última vez.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, dicho y hecho… a la pelirosa no le quedó otra que observar como su mejor amigo subía a lo desconocido… sin ella.

-"Estas bien?"-se le acerco Kirishima, ella solo asintió lentamente-"Quieres que te acompañe hasta la estación?"-volvió a asentir.

No estaba haciendo lo suficiente, debía esforzarse más… aún no estaba lista.

 **La más fuerte de las brisas.**

Esa siesta en el avión había sido de las veces que uno en verdad adoraba dormir, casi y se queda acostado después del aterrizaje de no ser por la persona de alado que fue lo suficientemente amable para despertarle. Era un buen comienzo para esta nueva "aventura" que tendría.

Las primeras impresiones al salir del avión fue el frio, Tokyo tenía un clima pero glacial, era como si Todoroki decidiera congelarte de por vida con su quirk. Las personas estaban con carteles de los nombres de los pasajeros en alto, todos emocionándose al reencontrarse con sus conocidos.

Incluso con solo leer uno que otro nombre Izuku ya podía notar la gran diferencia que había con Ja-

…

Acaso ahí decía Midoriya? Ni bien enfoco su vista, el cartel que parecía tener escrito su apellido se escondió en la multitud, segundos después una mancha celeste salió disparada de las personas, elevándose por los cielos a gran velocidad antes de dirigirse a él… Izuku entro en pánico.

-"Midoriya!"-grito a todo pulmón la mujer, estando a solo metros de chocar contra él, la sonrisa característica de una vieja conocida le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

Perdido en los espirales de sus ojos, Izuku nunca se percató en que momento empezó a flotar y surcar el negro cielo de la noche.

-"N-n-nejire senpai!"-exclamo aterrado, sorprendido y nervioso.  
-"Así que un intercambio temporal, eh?"-bajo su cabeza para verle, la peliceleste solo le estaba sosteniendo de sus ropas después de todo-"Que acaso te busca la policía? Mataste a alguien? Donde escondiste su cuerpo!?"-le bombardeo con preguntas.

Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a las alturas, sin embargo, que no sea el quien este en control de la situación le ponía súper nervioso y aterrado.

-"S-senpai…!"-señalo el aeropuerto, temiendo porque esta chocara.  
-"Nejire está bien, y dime…"-dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta que casi y le hace vomitar al pobre-"…como esta Mirio? Uraraka? Oh oh! La academia!?"-continuo ignorándole.  
-"S-senpai… podríamos…"-hizo un esfuerzo por no vomitar-"…b-bajar? Por f-favor?"-pidió con su rostro verde.  
-"Cierto! Casi olvidamos tus cosas!"-retorno a las escaleras del avión.

Tembloroso y con su corazón a mil por hora, Izuku apenas y podía hacer otra cosa que respirar y mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-"Haz crecido bastante… he he la última vez que te vi eras de este tamaño!"-coloco su mano a la altura de su pecho.

El peliverde simplemente fue bajando con velocidad negativa, intentando no caer desfallecido ante la experiencia de vida o muerte. Las preguntas siguieron cayéndole sin piedad alguna, ahora no solo su cuerpo sino que su cerebro empezaba a sufrir también.

-"Senpai…?"-le detuvo una vez ya bajada las escaleras.  
-"Que!? Viste un villano?! Quieres que llama refuerzos?!"-se puso alerta, elevándose por encima del peliverde como si de un vigía se tratara.  
-"No…"-empezó a calmarse-"…es usted quien será mi n-nueva compañera?"-pregunto algo miedoso.  
-"Yo? Nah! Solo pasaba por aquí a darte la bienvenida"-hizo gestos-"Fue bueno verte! Adiós Midoriya!"-se fue flotando…

Su llegada a Tokyo no podía ser más extraña, como sea, ahora que por fin había regulado su sistema nervios-

 **(12)** -"Era una broma!"-le levanto por detrás con la velocidad de un proyectil-"Por supuesto que yo soy tu nueva compañera!"-rio contenta.

Izuku no soporto más, su conciencia se desvaneció apenas estuvo cinco segundos más por los aires.

-"Bienvenido a Tokyo, Midoriya!"-sonrió feliz.

Dos jóvenes pero reconocidos héroes sobrevolaron el aeropuerto, la altura a la que estaban les permitía ver toda la majestuosidad de la ciudad.

Gran bienvenida para un gran héroe… algo salvaje pero con buena intención!

 **En verdad espero les haya gustado, su entretenimiento es lo que más me importa : ). Debería seguir respondiendo reviews? Acaso exagere un poco colocando más canciones/OST? Sería de gran ayuda que me lo dijeron en un review, me ayudaría a entenderlos mejor.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
